Zmienić Przeznaczenie
Wszystko zmierzało do tej jednej chwili. Wszystko, co znałeś, dobiega końca. Wszystko, co kochałeś, obróci się w pył. Wszystko, czym byłeś, zaniknie w odmętach chaosu. Takie jest twoje Przeznaczenie. Prolog Biegła przed siebie. Nie mogła się teraz zatrzymać. Stopy zdawały się krwawić przez tak wielki wysiłek. Ale to nie mogło ją zniechęcić. Musiała... musiała uciekać. Rozejrzała się. Na ulicach panowała pustka. W nocnej ciemności ledwo udawało jej się coś dostrzec. Jedno wiedziała na pewno: On jest za nią. Ruszyła dalej. Biegła, a w oddali słyszała jakby chichot. Zgubiła rytm oddechu. Zaczęła się dławić. Pędziła dalej, opanowując w drodze swój oddech. Skupiła się. Jej moc jeszcze się nie odnowiła. Niedobrze. Była wściekła. Na siebie i na los, który wystawił ją teraz na przerażającą próbę. Chichot zdawał się głośniejszy. Próbowała przyspieszyć. Nie. Nie mogła się odwracać. Musiała. Musiała uciekać. Wkroczyła do jakiegoś zaułka. Zmęczona, nie potrafiła już biec. Podpierając się ręką o ścianę, szła dalej. Chichot ucichł. W głębi duszy cieszyła się. Chciała się nawet śmiać. Już wyobraziła sobie jak wróci do domu i nazajutrz zacznie swój typowy dzień jako Toa. To coś, co ją napadło, nie było normalne. Skryte w cieniach, śmiało się przeraźliwie, a ów śmiech brzmiał niczym syk. Ale to był wreszcie koniec. Wtem potężny podmuch odrzucił ją w przód. Uderzyła twardo o ścianę budynku, krusząc ją. Upadając, kaszlnęła krwią. Rozejrzała się. Nie dostrzegła nikogo. Rozglądnęła się raz jeszcze. Żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jedynie ta, którą tu przyszła. Nagle znowu ten śmiech. Toa zadrżała. - No, no, mała Toa... - odezwał się głos z ciemności. - Wygląda na to, że nasza gra dobiega końca... Kobieta trzęsła się, szukając właściciela głosu. Wtem dostrzegła go. Trzymając się powierzchni ścian, zbliżał się do niej. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy rozświetlały mrok. W końcu wyłonił się z cieni. Lecz Toa nie dostrzegła większej różnicy. Ten potwór sam wyglądał jak wielki, chodzący skrawek ciemności, który jedynie przybrał jakiś kształt. Toa płakała. Bezsilność i rozpacz przytłoczyły ją. Nie potrafiła już powstrzymać łez. Stwór patrzył na to z jakimś zadowoleniem. Nagle postawił kilka kroków w przód. - Hej, mała Toa - zaczął. - Nie chciałabyś do mnie dołączyć? Kobieta zaprzestała szlochać i spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. Dołączyć do niego? Towarzyszyć mu? Kto wie jakie miał zamiary. Ale, może to ją ocali. Dzięki temu przeżyje. - T-t-tak. Tak! - odpowiedziała, płacząc. - Dobrze... - rzekł. Mówiąc to, podszedł do niej, a z jego pleców zaczęła ulatniać się dziwna energia w formie macek. Toa patrzyła się na niego, z zaskoczeniem. Istota podeszła niepokojąco blisko. Wtem, ku jej przerażeniu, bestia uśmiechnęła się przeraźliwie. - Przyda mi się nowa para nóg. Nagle z uliczki dobiegły wrzaski bólu. Symfonia krzyku rozbrzmiała na nocnym niebie, prowadzona przez wiatr. Rozdział I Jaskrawe promienie światła uderzyły lica zakapturzonej postaci. Ta zasłoniła oczy ręką. Rozejrzała się. Jej cel stał przed nią. Istota westchnęła i ruszyła pewnym krokiem. Drzwi karczmy otworzyły się. Oczy gości skierowały się ku przybyszowi. Ten zdjął kaptur, nie musząc już chronić się przed słońcem. Była to kobieta, odziana w czarny pancerz. Jej turkusowe oczy rozglądały się powoli po pomieszczeniu. - O proszę - zakrzyknął barman. - Kto by pomyślał, że będę gościł niesławną Shathrę, Pogromczynię Mórz. W istocie, Shathra dowodziła niewielką grupą najemników, którzy wypełniali zlecania dla przeróżnych frakcji. Nie żeby to miało dla nich jakieś znaczenie, wystarczy, że sowicie zapłacą. Podobno specjalizowała się w starciach morskich. Jej okręt, Tyrania, stał się swego rodzaju symbolem swej właścicielki. Kobieta wreszcie dostrzegła swój cel. Westchnęła jedynie, po czym usiadła obok niego. - Jak się masz, Tene- nie, teraz chyba Riyen, prawda? - zaczęła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nia przymrużonymi oczyma. W lewej dłoni ściskał uchwyt kufla. Nie umknęło uwadze Shathry, że prawej nie posiadał. Podobnie zresztą jak całego ramienia. - Musiałeś sporo przeżyć, co? - ...To ty - powiedział, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tożsamości rozmówczyni. - Co tutaj robisz? - Szukałam cię. Po tym jak przybyłam w miejsce gdzie cię wysłałam, zastałam pogrzebane laboratorium Stwórców. To twoja sprawka? - W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią niepewnie. Po chwili jednak znów skierował wzrok na blat baru. Przez pewien czas nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza, i jedynie hałas w tle dobiegał do ich uszu. W końcu Shathra postanowiła przełamać milczenie. - To coś zostało uwolnione, prawda? Riyen ponownie spojrzał na nią. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się teraz bardziej wyraziste, ostrzejsze. - Nihil Nostra - rzekł. - Mrok topiący światło. Zło przerażające dobro. To coś nie powinno w ogóle istnieć. Shathra jedynie skinęła głową. - Gah Shavale - zaczął recytować. - Shavale, tur metre Craet e vershe gahe... - Bestia wróciła, by ponownie zbierać żniwa - szepnęła. - Nie martwisz się? - Teraaaaz... niespecjalnie - odrzekł zmęczonym głosem. - Jestem za bardzo wstawiony. Kobieta nie mogła nic na to poradzić, jedynie uśmiechnęła się. - Gusk - odezwał się do barmana. - Daj jeszcze dwa kufle. Barman, najwidoczniej Toa, skinął głową, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. - Nie, dzięki, nie chcę - odezwała się Shathra. - To ile? - zapytał Toa. - Dwa kufle. Kobieta jedynie przewróciła oczyma i westchnęła, gdy barman postawił przed Riyenem kolejne dwa naczynia, pełne alkoholu. Tenebris bez słowa odsunął pusty kufel i zabrał się za pierwszy z dwóch pełnych. Złocisty płyn gulgotał w gardle Riyena, gdy ten chwycił uchwyt i przechylił dzban prosto do swoich ust. - Nie za dużo chlejesz? - Wiesz, teoretycznie nie powinienem móc się upić. Mój organizm rzekomo nie jest do tego zdolny - powiedział, odkładając opustoszały już kufel. - Ale cóż, trzeba pokonywać przeszkody. Kończąc wypowiedź, zajął się opróżnianiem drugiego naczynia. - Pijesz, aby zapomnieć, co? - zapytała, a w jej głosie zdawało się słyszeć troskę. Riyen odłożył na wpół pusty kufel i spojrzał na nią smutno, a jego wzrok mimowolnie skierował się w miejsce, gdzie powinna być jego prawa ręka. Nie zastał jej tam jednak. - Chciałem po prostu mieć na chwilę spokój od... wszystkiego - rzekł. - To już dziewiąty kufel z rzędu. Shathra westchnęła. - Minął rok od tamtej walki. I przez ten cały czas musiałem się rehabilitować, bowiem nie ucierpiało tylko ciało, ale i dusza - powiedział. - Może ci się wydawać, że gadam bzdury, ale jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Shathra westchnęła jeszcze raz. - No nic, minął rok, ale ja potrzebuję cię tu i teraz. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować bardziej niż ci się to wydaje. - Jeśli masz na myśli Nihil Nostrę, nie obawiaj się - przerwał jej. - Została złamana dopiero pierwsza pieczęć. Chwilowo jest w większej mierze osłabiony, a druga pieczęć podobno ulegnie rozpadowi gdzieś po trzech latach. Także nie ma co się ma- - Tu nie chodzi tylko o Nihil Nostrę - powiedziała, przykuwając jego uwagę. - To coś znacznie poważniejszego... Wtem rozmowę przerwało gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi karczmy. Do środka weszło trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Każdy nosił charakterystyczny brązowy płaszcz ze szkarłatnym emblematem. Jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie Toa, stanął przed swymi towarzyszami i spojrzał w kierunku Riyena i Shathry. - Wasza dwójka pójdzie z nami. ◊ ◊ ◊ Jaszczurze Rahi zatrzymały się. Dysząc ze zmęczenia, wystawiły długie jęzory i zaczęły łapczywie chwytać powietrze w płuca. Jeźdźcy, uprzednio zawiązując lejce wierzchowców na drewnianych palach, weszli do wnętrza budynku, przed którym stanęli. Wymęczone jaszczury ułożyły się na ziemi i zasnęły, wydając z siebie co jakiś czas charakterystyczny syk. Pięciu jeźdźców przemierzało wyrównanym marszem długi korytarz. W drodze napotkali spojrzenia wielu osób, stojących w spokoju przy ścianach. Niektórzy patrzyli niepewnie, inni z zaciekawieniem, a jeszcze innych kompletnie to nie obchodziło. Jeźdźcy wkroczyli do ogromnej komnaty na samym końcu korytarza. Oświetlana sala uderzyła przybyszy swą jaskrawością, mimo iż jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowali się w objęciach oślepiających promieni słońca. Szybko jednak przyzwyczaili się do światła i rozejrzeli się po komnacie. Był to zwyczajny pokój, pełen przeróżnych mebli. Na ścianach wisiało sporo map i pergaminów, zapełnionych tekstem. Na środku pomieszczenia stał ogromny owalny stół, zawalony wszelakimi dokumentami. Przy wspomnianym stole siedziała jedna postać. Mężczyzna o upiornej masce przyglądał się przybyszom przeszywającym wzrokiem. Ciarki przeszły po kręgosłupach jeźdźców. Opanowali się jednak i spokojnym krokiem podeszli do wielkiego mebla. Będąc wystarczająco blisko, ustawili się w szeregu i stanęli, prawie że na baczność, przed skrytą w półcieniu postacią. Mężczyzna, dotychczas siedzący, podniósł się i wykrzywił głowę. Z karku dobiegło charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. - I jak? Z szeregu wystąpił jeden z przybyszy. Na plecach zapiętą miał parę krótkich toporów. Przez twarz, od ust, aż po oko, przechodziła szkaradna blizna. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się ochrypły głos. - Nie ma wątpliwości, jest w tym mieście. W cienistym kształcie istoty można było dostrzec szeroki, przerażający uśmiech. Po chwili jednak zaniknął, a osoba skrywająca się w mroku podeszła do okna. - Dobrze, doskonale - powiedział, bardziej do siebie, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku przybyszy - Mam nadzieję, że podjęliście już odpowiednie kroki? - Owszem - jeździec skinął głową. - Kilku naszych już wyruszyło, by go pochwycić. Mężczyzna w ciemnościach mruknął przytakująco. - Szefie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć... - zaczął przybysz. - Dlaczego on jest taki istotny? "Szef" spojrzał przenikliwie na przywódcę jeźdźców, po czym westchnął. - Tertium jest ostatnim żywym Tenebrisem. To już wystarczający powód, by go złapać - odparł. - Poza tym, skrywa coś, co może nam zaszkodzić. Chcę się go pozbyć, zanim zda sobie z tego sprawę. Ale wpierw zdradzi mi lokalizację Cytadeli. Goście zamilknęli na jego słowa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc to. - Zajmijcie się nim na czas mojej nieobecności. Muszę się gdzieś udać. - Szefie, chyba nie mówisz o-- - Tak - odrzekł stanowczo. - Przecież to samobójstwo! - zakrzyknął przywódca jeźdźców. Szef spojrzał na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna od razu skulił się, przepraszając. - Strażnik ma coś bardzo cennego i nie chce się tym podzielić - powiedział. - Trzeba to od niego wziąć. - Czy on oszalał? - szepnął jeden z jeźdźców. - Kto go tam wie - odpowiedział mu drugi. - Zamknijcie się - wyszeptał ich przywódca. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał mężczyzna w ciemnościach. Spotkał się jedynie z przeczącym kiwnięciem głowy. - Nieważne. Róbcie co do was należy. I nie zawiedźcie mnie - rzekł niskim głosem. Jeźdźcy skłonili się w pasie. - Tak jest, Trzecie Oko. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Wasza dwójka pójdzie z nami. Takie polecenie usłyszał Riyen. Bez większego zainteresowania spojrzał na nowych gości. Dwóch Toa i jeden Vortixx. Uzbrojeni w kusze. Tenebris spojrzał na Shathrę. - Twoi znajomi? - zapytał. Ta jednak pokiwała przecząco głową. Riyen westchnął, po czym wstał z siedzenia i rozciągnął się. Chrupnięcie kości odbiło się echem od ścian lokalu. Stojący przed swymi towarzyszami Toa zareagował gwałtownie, celując kuszą w Tenebrisa. - Nie próbuj się opierać. - Tak, tak... - Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, odstrzelę ci drugą rękę. - Jasne... Toa syknął, po czym, mimo prób jego towarzyszy do zatrzymania go, wystrzelił bełt w kierunku Riyena. Gdy grot był tuż przy Tenebrisie, z podłogi wyrosło ostrze cienia, które przecięło strzałę na pół. Strzelec patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. - Tarrek! Zapomniałeś, że mamy go złapać żywego?! - Właśnie, ochłoń na chwilę. - Wszystko fajnie i super, ale to nie fair, że bawicie się tylko z Riyenem! Vortixx odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu właściciela głosu, tylko po to by zostać powalonym silnym kopniakiem. Shathra uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, po czym jednym uderzeniem dłoni odrzuciła Tarreka w dal. Drugi Toa zaklął i próbował uderzyć Shathrę kuszą. Ta jednak zgrabnie unikała każdego ataku, a uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. Przeciwnik zaczął się irytować, a jego ciosy stawały się gwałtowniejsze, lecz także bardziej przewidywalne. Kobieta westchnęła obojętnie. Riyen przechylił się na bok, unikając ostrza krótkiej szabelki, którą Tarrek miał jeszcze w zanadrzu. Musiał przyznać, że choć był to tylko pojedynczy cios, to i tak Toa wstał zaskakująco szybko. Tenebris klął w głowie. Był zdecydowanie słabszy niż rok temu. Nie mógł jednak sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Z każdym atakiem cofał się o krok, unikając kolejnych cięć i sztychów. Wreszcie poczuł dotyk drewnianego blatu baru. Widząc, że przeciwnik szykuje się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, zaczął szukać po drewnianej powierzchni pewnego przedmiotu. Czując kufel w dłoni, chwycił gwałtownie za jego uchwyt. Toa upadł na kolana. Jego kusza została złamana jednym uderzeniem pięści. Shathra gwizdnęła w rytmie jakiejś piosenki, po czym zamachnęła się i z impetem uderzyła nogą w twarz Toa. Mężczyzna zderzył się z podłogą, tracąc przytomność. Tarrek w jednej chwili przemyślał następny ruch. Rozetnę jego nogi, tak by nie mógł uciec, pomyślał. Toa szybko wyprowadził kolejny sztych, celując w prawą goleń. Wtem niespodziewanie Riyen skoczył, lądując siedzeniem na powierzchni blatu. Ostrze wbiło się w ściankę baru. Tenebris wykorzystał zdziwienie przeciwnika i z całej siły uderzył go kuflem w głowę. Naczynie roztrzaskało się na łbie Tarreka, a on sam osunął się na podłoże. W barze zapanowała cisza. Gusk, patrzący na to wszystko z politowaniem, powiedział jedynie "Będziesz musiał zapłacić za ten kufel", po czym kilkoma gestami nakazał trzem Skakdi, zapewne jego pracownikom, zanieść nieprzytomnych do kompleksu więziennego. Zakazianie, w pełni rozumiejąc przekaz, bez słowa chwycili napastników i opuścili lokal. - To chyba tyle - odparła z ulgą Shathra, uśmiechając się do Riyena. Ten jednak zignorował to. Shathra przybrała więc naburmuszony wyraz twarzy. - Ciekawe, czego oni chcieli. Cóż, trzeba będzie z nimi pogadać w więzieniu - rzekł Tenebris, po czym spojrzał na kobietę. - Coś taka niezadowolona? - Ech, nieważne - Shahtra jedynie westchnęła. - Pewnie się denerwujesz, bo ty pokonałaś dwóch, a ja trzech - powiedział Riyen. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy, przypominając sobie liczbę napastników. Po chwili spojrzała podejrzliwie na Tenebrisa. - Ej, nie wypiłeś o jednego za dużo? - zapytała z powagą w głosie. - Żartowałem - rzucił Riyen. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy raz jeszcze, po czym zachichotała cicho. - Niespodziewani goście przerwali nam rozmowę. Jak niemiło - powiedziała, udając smutek i żal. - Tu jej w spokoju nie dokończymy. Dobra, zamierzałam coś jeszcze dzisiaj załatwić, więc co powiesz na to, abyśmy skończyli jutro? Shathra uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego. Riyen także się uśmiechnął, choć na tyle delikatnie, aby kobieta nie była w stanie tego dostrzec. - Może być - odpowiedział. - Niech to będzie w Kuźni Północnej. Ktoś na pewno ci powie, gdzie to jest. Shathra skinęła głową, po czym opuściła karczmę. Riyen także skierował się do wyjścia. - Ej, Riyen... - Gusk, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej. Widzisz, że zrzuciła mi się na głowę masa problemów. - Ale Riyen, ja nie żartowałem-- - Jasne, jasne... - powiedział Riyen, kompletnie nie wsłuchując się w słowa barmana, po czym wyszedł z lokalu. - Masz mi odkupić ten kufel! ◊ ◊ ◊ Gwałtowny wiatr popychał strzępy jego ubrania. Wysoka istota siedziała w sposób medytacyjny, opierając się drzewcem swej broni. Wiatr delikatnie uderzał w niego, on natomiast ignorował to, jakby był skałą. Wtem istota otworzyła oczy, a powietrze wokół stało się zaskakująco ciepłe. Ze szczytu broni buchnął ogień, a płomieniste języki tańcowały na wietrze. Istota wstała, a skały wokół niej zdawały się topić. Płomienie wydobywające się z jego broni zaczęły tańczyć agresywniej, bardziej żywiołowo. Wtem zmrużył oczy, a jego pomruk odbił się echem po powietrzu, zwiastując nadchodzącą pożogę. Rozdział II Shathra rozejrzała się. Kuźnia Północna była w istocie ogromną placówką. Kwadratowe pole oddzielone było metalowym ogrodzeniem od reszty miasta. Za kratami rozciągał się wielki dziedziniec. Kobieta przekroczyła próg bramy. Do samego budynku Kuźni prowadziła kamienna ścieżka, za którą podążał szereg lamp i iskrzących się w nich kamieniach świetlnych. Shathra zobaczyła, że z dróżki rozciągały się z każdej ściany ogrodzenia, tworząc wokół kuźni coś na kształt krzyża. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyła naprzód, rozglądając się w międzyczasie. Poza ścieżkami zostawało wciąż wiele miejsca. To miejsce zagospodarowano jako stanowiska kowalskie, przy których pracowali głównie Matoranie. Co jakiś czas kobieta mogła dostrzec Vortixx, rzeźbiących z gracją w metalowym materiale. Ani się obejrzała, a już stała przy ogromnych drzwiach Kuźni. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, zapukała kołatką o metalowy kwadrat. Odgłos stukania rozbrzmiał w jej głowie. Wtem drzwi otworzyła niska postać. Zmęczony Po-Matoranin szybko podniósł wzrok, zauważając, że jego gość jest zdecydowanie wyższy niż przypuszczał. Niziołek spojrzał w oczy Shathry. - Słucham? - Eee... ja do Riyena - powiedziała bez namysłu. Matoranin zmrużył jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież i zaprosił kobietę do środka. Ta posłusznie przekroczyła framugę wrót. Te po chwili zamknęły się. - Kto by przypuszczał, że Riyen może mieć jakichś przyjaciół - powiedział ze śmiechem Po-Matoranin. Shathra podążała za niskim towarzyszem przez długi korytarz. Po bokach dostrzegała łańcuchy drzwi, prowadzących zapewne do poszczególnych sekcji kuźni. Matoranin spojrzał na kobietę, wciąż sunąc na przód. - Tak w ogóle to jestem Araki, miło poznać. - Shathra. Nawzajem. - Toa, tak? Riyen umie sobie dobierać przyjaciół. - Co Riyen ma wspólnego z tą Kuźnią? - Z samą Kuźnią nic. Za to z pewną osobą, mieszkającą w niej - powiedział Araki, pokazując palcem, że już niedaleko. - Kilka miesięcy temu ja i pani Strada przemierzaliśmy zatłoczoną ulicę. Były godziny pracy, nic więc dziwnego, że na drogach panował ogromny tłok. Na szczęście wątpliwa... sława pani Strady pozwalała nam przechodzić bez przeszkód. Wtedy też dostrzegła ona leżącego obok płotu rannego mężczyznę. Ten walczył z samym sobą, a całe jego ciało trzęsło się ze zmęczenia. Pani Strada chciała go zostawić samemu sobie, ale ja, ze względu na swoją naturę, nie mogłem przejść obok obojętnie - rzekł, jakby z dumą. - Zapytałem więc, co się stało. A wtedy on spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach nie dostrzegłem strachu, ni bólu. Jedynie desperację, chęć przeżycia, siłę. Pani Strada także to dostrzegła. I ostatecznie pomogliśmy mu. Pani Strada wydawała się mieć plany co do niego. Powiedziała, że to będzie "interesujące", czy coś w tym stylu. To właśnie był Riyen. Shathra wysłuchała tego z zainteresowaniem. Więc to tak skończył po tym jak wysłała go do laboratorium. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła się niepewnie, niespokojnie. Nie mogła jednak tego rozpoznać, toteż postanowiła zapomnieć o tym. Wtem Araki zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Shathra również stanęła w miejscu. - To tutaj. Zapraszam. Mówiąc to, Matoranin otworzył drzwi. Jasne światło uderzyło w jej oczy. ◊ ◊ ◊ Istota otworzyła oczy. Jej błyszczące w ciemności ślepia przyglądały się zbliżającej sylwetce. Płomienie buchały coraz mocniej. Wtem intruz był już kompletnie widoczny. Jego czerwono-czarny pancerz idealnie pasował do czerniejącej, spalonej ziemi. - A więc to ty jesteś strażnikiem, tak? - odparł przybysz, w całości spokojnym głosem. - Mówią na mnie Trzecie Oko. Miło poznać. Istota nie odpowiedziała. - Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego. Wiedziałeś, że przybędę - odparł, a słysząc mruknięcie spod pancerza strażnika, kontynuował. - Czyli wiesz też, po co tu jestem. Istota nie odpowiedziała. - Więc oddaj mi to po do- Zanim mógł skończyć, przybysz został rozerwany wpół przez ogniste ostrze, wydobywające się z włóczni strażnika. Zaskoczony trup opadł na ziemię. Płomienie zaczęły gasnąć. Strażnik zmrużył oczy, chcąc już odejść. - Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? Istota odwróciła się, by dostrzec tego samego intruza, którego przed chwilą rozerwała na pół. Zdziwiony, strażnik spojrzał za siebie. Na ziemi wciąż leżały spalone zwłoki. - Więc, wracając do naszej rozmowy... - odezwał się przybysz, znikąd pojawiając się obok strażnika. Wojownik po raz kolejny nie pozwolił mu przemówić, jednym machnięciem ucinając głowę. Łeb poturlał się po powierzchni. - Ech, gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi dokończyć. Intruz pokazał się raz jeszcze. Tym razem oba truchła zniknęły za kurtyną czarnego dymu. Strażnik zmrużył oczy. - Pewnie interesuje cię, co się dzieje? - zapytał, jakby powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Cóż, pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Dokładnie Wtem strażnika otoczyły chmary przeciwników. Przyglądając się im, istota rozszerzyła oczy. Wszyscy wyglądali tak samo, zupełnie jak pozostali. - Mam nadzieję, że to dało ci do namysłu - z tysiąca ust wydobył się ten głos, odbijając się echem w głowie strażnika. I jak na znak, wszyscy rzucili się ku strażnikowi. Jego oczy buchnęły ogniem, zupełnie niczym włócznia, która zaczęła spopielać napastników. Kilku z nich udało się przeniknąć płomienną falę śmierci. Zdobyli tylko kilka sekund. Pięciu oponentów zbliżyło się na niewielką odległość. Strażnik złapał pierwszego za kark, skręcił go, po czym rzucił w drugiego. Impet uderzenia połamał czaszkę nieszczęśnika. Trzeciego przebił drzewcem włóczni na wylot, szybko pozbawiając go żywota. W przeciągu paru sekund strażnik wbił włócznię w ziemię, podniósł się na rękach i wirując nogami powalił pozostałych dwóch. Odbijając się rękoma od gruntu, wylądował żwawo na nogach, po czym kopniakiem wybił broń z ziemi i przeciął następnego napastnika. Strażnik rozszerzył oczy. Ze szczytu broni wypełzły trzy płomienne języki i spopieliły dziesiątkę wrogów. Ich zwęglone ciała rozpadły się o grunt. Przeciwnicy nie ustępowali. Atakowali coraz szybciej, żwawiej. Tak samo jednak reagował strażnik, szybko pozbywając się intruzów. Wtem z ziemi buchnęły gejzery ognia, wypalające ciała kolejnych ofiar. Jednemu z napastników udało się przejechać ostrzem po plecach oponenta. Co prawda krew nie trysnęła, lecz bolesny pomruk strażnika oznajmiał, że ten jednak dotkliwie to poczuł. Wojownik szybko się zemścił, wypalając w napastniku ogromną dziurę, z której uleciało jego życie. Następny nie miał lepiej, drzewce broni przebiło jego głowę. Strażnik zamachnął się, odrzucając truchło w stado następnych przeciwników. Uderzenie powaliło całą ósemkę. Ostrze następnego przeciwnika przecięło jego goleń. Strażnik opadł na jedno kolano, lecz ognistym podmuchem odrzucił zbliżających się oponentów. Sztych następnego przebił jego bok. Ten uderzeniem pięści odrzucił go na odległość kilku bio. Czuł, że słabnie. Nie przez rany, to było coś innego. Nie mógł jednak bardziej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż nadchodzili kolejni wrogowie. Ignorując ból, wstał, zamachnął bronią i wypuścił ogniste ostrze, które przeszyło trzech atakujących z przodu. Kopnięciem odrzucił jednego z tyłu, a machnięciem ostrzem rozciął czterech z boków. Strażnik rozejrzał się. Zewsząd nadchodzili następni wrogowie. Końca nie było widać. Wojownik machnął bronią, a buchające z niej płomienie spopieliły następnych przeciwników. Strażnik przestał skupiać się na pojedynczych jednostkach. Ogniem zwęglał chmary wrogów. Wszystko zaczynało tonąć w mozaice walki. Strażnik nie zastanawiał się już nad niczym. Ciął, rozrywał, przeszywał, miażdżył, spalał wszystko co widział. Tutaj nie było żadnych sprzymierzeńców. Zewsząd wszystko chciało go zabić. Więc on zabijał pierwszy. Przeciwników było jednak zbyt wielu, nie potrafił unikać każdego ciosu. Nie potrafił uniknąć tego, co nieuniknione... Strażnik dyszał ciężko, klękając na obydwu kolanach. Z każdej strony otaczał go zapas spalenizny i widok zwęglonych ciał. Jego zbroja była w całości popękana, można by rzec, że rozpadała się w oczach. - A wystarczyło tylko, byś się poddał. Strażnik mruknął zaskoczony, po czym uniósł głowę. Przed nim stał ten sam intruz, z potwornym uśmiechem pod maską. Uśmiechając się nawet bardziej, chwycił strażnika za łeb i przykucnął, by wyrównać swoje oczy z jego. - To koniec, strażniku. Szkoda, że tak zmarnowałeś swoje umiejętności. Tylko po to, by zginąć na tej przeklętej ziemi. Mówiąc to, uniósł w drugiej dłoni coś, co wyglądało jak kosa, gotowy do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Wtem pancerz, skrywający wnętrze twarzy strażnika, otworzył się. Choć ciemność nie pozwalała nic zobaczyć, intruz przybliżył się, zaciekawiony nagłym zdarzeniem. Nagle potężny podmuch ognia wystrzelił z wnętrza pancerza, spopielając wszystko na swojej drodze. Ogniste ostrze wysunęło się ponad najwyższe góry wyspy, przecinając ląd swymi płomieniami, aż w końcu dotarło do wody morskiej i zgasło. Komory pancerza twarzy zamknęły się. Ranny strażnik, opierając swoje ciało o broń, wstał i przyjrzał się swemu dzieła. Z wnętrza jego twarzy wciąż ulatniał się dym. Przed nim rozpościerał się krajobraz zniszczenia. Ląd przybrał czarnawy kolor od ognia, a płomienie tliły się aż po morze. Strażnik westchnął. Wtem jednak rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał gwałtownie w bok, na wzgórze, nieopodal pola walki. Tam dostrzegł nikogo innego jak intruza, którego zabił po tysiąckroć, a może i więcej. W dłoni trzymał szkatułkę. Strażnik od razu ją rozpoznał. - Dziękuję bardzo, że tak dobrze się mną zająłeś. Doceniam to. Jak również twój prezent. - powiedział z chichotem, podnosząc dłoń ze szkatułką. Obok niego stał Matoranin, przyglądający się temu ze zdziwieniem, a może nawet i przerażeniem. Mężczyzna zauważył to. - Coś nie tak, Bobo? - K-k-kim on jest, do diabła? Cz-czym on jest? - Złamanym duchem swej dawnej świetności - westchnął mężczyzna. - Chodź, zbieramy si- Kolejne ogniste ostrza przeszyło wzgórze, odcinając rękę intruza. Ten, wpierw zaskoczony, gwałtownie zareagował i pochwycił szkatułkę, którą trzymał w utraconej właśnie dłoni. Spojrzał gniewnie na strażnika. Ten opadł ze zmęczenia na kolana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Idziemy, Bobo. - A-a twoja ręka? - Dobrze wiesz, że to nic takiego - odparł z uśmiechem. Po chwili intruzi zniknęli za górą, pozostawiając strażnika samego. Ten, nie mając już sił, by ich gonić, wrzasnął głośnie, aż tlące się dotychczas płomienie buchnęły nowym żarem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra spojrzała na pomieszczenie. Stworzone było na planie kwadratu. Dookoła głównego pola rozciągały się wyniesione o kilka schodków platformy, na których znajdowały się różne meble z przeróżnymi rzeczami na nich. Kobieta była w stanie dostrzec też sporo broni. - To taka nasza sala treningowa - powiedział z uśmiechem Araki. Na wspomnianym głównym polu, obniżonym od reszty kilkoma schodkami, mierzyła się dwójka kształtów. W jednym z nich Shathra rozpoznała Riyena, drugim zaś była jakaś kobieta. Jej biały pancerz wyróżniał się na tle żółtawego, piaszczystego pola. Musiała to być więc Strada. Zdecydowanie górowała w pojedynku. - Machaj tym ostrzem szybciej! - krzyczała. - Mogłabym cię zabić z dziesięć razy, zanim wyprowadziłeś atak! Po tych słowach, uniknęła ciosu Riyena i kopnęła go w bok. Ten odleciał w dal, lecz złapał równowagę i stanął na równe nogi, przejeżdżając piaszczystą powierzchnię. - Jak widzisz, pani Strada jest... wymagająca - rzekł Araki, raz jeszcze się uśmiechając. - Zwinniej! Ruszasz się jak Muaka w sieci. Naprawdę mam cię zabić?! Cios pustą dłonią odrzucił Riyena w tył. Ten jednak nie upadł i dalej próbował zadać skuteczny cios. - Strada szybko dostrzegła broń i brak ręki Riyena - zaczął mówić Araki. - Zapytała się więc go, jak on stracił. Oznajmił, że podczas bitwy przeciwko jakiemuś tyranowi. Po kilku rozmowach Strada stwierdziła, że utrata prawej ręki oznaczała stratę umiejętności bojowych u Riyena. Zaczęła więc go szkolić w posługiwaniu się lewą ręką. Uwierz mi, w pierwszych treningach wyglądało to o wiele gorzej niż teraz. Riyen w rzeczywistości machał ostrzem trochę niedbale, ale z każdą kolejną próbą wychodziło mu to lepiej. W końcu, odbijając miecz Strady do góry, pchnął ją pustą dłonią. Strada stanęła na jednej dłoni, po czym odskoczyła i wylądowała zgrabnie na nogach. - Lepiej - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Uśmiech ten jednak zdawał się trochę pogardliwy. - Ale wciąż za wolno reagujesz. Musisz to poprawić, najlepiej od razu! - Riyen! - krzyknął Araki, powstrzymując Stradę od wszczęcia treningu. - Masz gościa! Tenebris spojrzał na osobę, siedzącą obok Matoranina, i westchnął. - Jeśli można, chciałbym przesunąć ten trening na kiedy indziej, Mistrzu - powiedział. - Nie - odrzekła Strada, tak stanowczo, że aż zatrzęsło Riyenem. Po chwili jednak wypuściła powietrze z płuc i kontynuowała. - Ech, niech ci będzie. Ale za to na kolejnym treningu będzie dwa razy ciężej. Rozumiemy się?! - Tak jest - odpowiedział posłusznie, po czym ruszył ku Shathrze. - Więc jesteś - powiedział, siadając obok. - To ja może nie będę wam przeszkadzał - powiedział Araki, chcąc odejść. - Nie widzę problemu, byś został - stwierdził Riyen. - Nie rób tak Araki, bo nasz jednoręki gość stwierdzi, że się go boisz - rzekła Strada, podchodząc do trójki. - Tak jest, pani Strado - zasalutował, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu. Strada przykucnęła naprzeciwko nich. - Więc, kim jest ta paniusia? - zapytała kobieta w białym pancerzu, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na Shathrę. - Shathra, znajoma - rzucił szybko Riyen, po czym zwrócił się do wspomnianej. - To co masz mi do powiedzenia? Kobieta spojrzała na chwilę w bok, po czym znów skierowała swój wzrok na Riyena. - Poczułam zniszczenie laboratorium, Riyen. - Owszem, przepadło na dobre. Ale jaki to ma związek z Nihil Nostrą? - Mówiłam, to nie Nihil Nostra jest teraz najważniejszym problemem. To wszystko... on to wszystko zaplanował, Riyen. Zniszczenie laboratorium i uwolnienie Nihil Nostry były zaledwie początkiem jego planu. On nadchodzi, Riyen. - Kto? - uprzedził Riyena Araki. Shathra spojrzała wprost w oczy Tenebrisa, po czym odezwała się z pełną powagą w głosie. - Arkoth. Rozdział III Ashad przemierzał długi korytarz. Światło, wlatujące do środka przez okna, oświetlało mu drogę. Mężczyzna zdawał się nie spieszyć, ale towarzysząca mu Toa cały czas go ponaglała, więc nie miał wyboru. W końcu dotarli przed ogromne drzwi do sali głównej. Ashad otworzył je cicho, wpuszczając kobietę do środka. Po chwili wrota zamknęły się za nimi. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. Sala wreszcie wyglądała na zadbaną. Jej odbudowa trochę zajęła, ale teraz wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Przy oknie tarasowym stała osoba niskiej postury. Był to Turaga Dhegor. Wpatrywał się zmęczonymi oczami w panoramę miasta. - Ej, staruszku! - zakrzyknął Ashad, zwracając jego uwagę. - Podobno mnie wzywałeś. Dhegor odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał na przybysza. - Twoja nietaktowność może stać się irytująca - uśmiechnął się Turaga. - Ale twoje umiejętności przydadzą się - mówiąc to, sprowadził swój wzrok na towarzyszącą Ashadowi Toa - Narendo, jeśli pozwolisz... - Oczywiście, czcigodny - powiedziała Narenda, po czym opuściła salę. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, zaintrygowany. - Chodź. Najemnik posłusznie ruszył za Dhegorem na taras. Ostre promienie światła oświetliły jego nową, szarą zbroję, która zdawała się teraz lśnić. Jego Kiril skierowała się w górę, gdy oczy obserwowały niebo. - Usiądziesz? - zapytał Turaga, wskazując na niewielki stolik i dwa krzesła przy nim. Ashad bez chwili namysłu przysiadł przy jednym, Dhegor zaś zajął drugie. Na stoliku stały dwa porcelanowe filiżanki i dzban herbaty. Turaga wskazał dłonią, aby mężczyzna nalał im obu. Najemnik westchnął, ale nie opierał się i szybko napełnił oba naczynia ciemnosłomkowym napojem. Dhegor wziął łyk i westchnął z rozkoszy. Ashad nie zamierzał bawić się w powolne kosztowania, od razu wypił całą zawartość filiżanki i gwałtownie odstawił na stół. - Nie przyszedłem bawić się tu w arystokrację. Więc może powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - Cierpliwość. To, czego ci brakuje. Pewnego dnia to cię zgubi, radzę więc się opanować - rzekł Dhegor, spokojnym, aczkolwiek stanowczym głosem. Ashad przełknął ślinę. Chyba zdenerwował staruszka. Postanowił więc trochę spuścić z tonu i odezwał się, grzeczniejszym już głosem. - Więc, w jakim celu mnie przyzwałeś? Dhegor wziął jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym spojrzał bezpośrednio na najemnika. W jego oczach płonęła wręcz powaga. - Chciałbym, abyś udał się z powrotem do Tyhgry - powiedział Turaga, a widząc zaskoczenie Ashada, uśmiechnął się. - Jest tam ktoś, kogo chciałbym, abyś znalazł. - Kogo dokładnie? - Twój dawny pracodawca powinien wiedzieć, nie sądzisz? Ashad zmrużył oczy. Staruszek zamierzał bawić się z nim w gierki, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nie znosił zagadek, był najemnikiem. Wolał konkrety, a nie informacje skryte pomiędzy słowami. Musiał jednak przyznać, że wydawało mu się to ciekawe. Nie zamierzał więc kłócić się z zabawami starca, jedynie mruknął przytakująco. Dhegor uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze. - To coś ważnego? - Być może - odrzekł Turaga, popijając herbatę. - W każdym razie chciałbym się spotkać z tą osobą. O ile jeszcze żyje. Ashad spojrzał pytająco, lecz Dhegor milczał. - Jeśli ją znajdziesz, może dostaniesz też odpowiedzi na własne pytania. - powiedział starzec, kończąc herbatę. Ashad zapytał, czemu. Turaga jednak milczał. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen i Shathra przemierzali uliczkę miasta. Na drogach panował ogromny harmider i natłok. Istoty wszelakich ras przewijały się w tej ulicznej mozaice. Riyen dostrzegał nawet istoty, o których nigdy nie słyszał, i których nigdy nie widział. Mimo ciekawości, Tenebris podążał dalej. Strada wysłała go, by odebrał za Arakiego potrzebne rzeczy od Thara. Był on rusznikarzem, który dostarczał Kuźni Północnej metalu i różnych narzędzi. Jak na złość, musiał mieć swój zakład po drugiej stronie miasta. Riyenowi niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało. Spacer był pewną formą odpoczynku od męczących treningów ze Stradą. Ta kobieta była potworem. Tenebrisowi aż ciarki przechodziły po plecach, gdy tylko wspominał pierwsze szkolenia. Ledwo uchodził z życiem. Mężczyzna westchnął jednak i przyspieszył kroku. Shathra podążała za nim w ciszy, zdawała się być zupełnie nieobecna. Patrząc na nią, Riyenowi przypomniały się jej słowa w Kuźni. Arkoth. Toa Cienia, który wymordował jego braci i siostry, zbliżał się do niego. W Riyenie zaczęło się gotować, a on sam, jakby chciał dać upust swemu gniewu, zacisnął pięści. Ani się obejrzał, a już stał przy szyldzie zakładu Thara. Wskazując Shatrze, że to tutaj, wstąpił do środka. Kobieta w milczeniu weszła z nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Riyen rozejrzał się. Zakład zbudowany został na planie kwadratu. W pewnej odległości od ścian układał się wąż gablot, wewnątrz których można było dostrzec różne bronie palne. Jedynie ściana, przy której znajdowało się wejście, pozbawiona była własnego szeregu witryn. Naprzeciwko nich stał Thar. Był to wysoki Vortixx o zielonych oczach, odziany w czarno-pomarańczowy pancerz. Polerował właśnie szorstką powierzchnię dubeltówki, którą delikatnie trzymał za spód lufy. Widząc gości, odłożył broń i szmatę, którą ją czyścił, po czym skierował się do Tenebrisa. - Witaj, Riyen. Co, Strada znowu wykopała cię z Kuźni na mały spacerek? - zapytał Thar, uśmiechając się. - Coś w ten deseń - odpowiedział Riyen, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Wracając, Araki chciał kilka rzeczy. Podobno znowu skończyły mu się zapasy. - Ech, niech patrzy ostrożniej na pracę nowych. Szkoda mojego metalu. Gdy Riyen i Thar rozmawiali między sobą, Shathra zaczęła rozglądać się po zakładzie. Było tu naprawdę sporo broni palnej wszelakiego rodzaju. Kobieta jednak westchnęła, kompletnie niezainteresowana takim wyposażeniem. Zamiast tego wyjrzała przez okno, oczekując czegoś ciekawego za nim. Wtem w oczy rzuciła jej się znajoma grupka. Shathra zmrużyła oczy, próbując sobie ich przypomnieć. Nie potrafiła jednak. Z zadumy wyrwał ją Riyen, który, jak się okazało, w międzyczasie kupił wszystko, co było potrzebne Arakiemu. Krótkim komunikatem powiedział, że czas wyjść. Żegnając się więc z Tharem, opuścili zakład. - Shathra? Coś nie tak? - zapytał Riyen, widząc jak kobieta staje w miejscu. Shathra spojrzała na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Jej zmrużone oczy wydawały się odbijać smutno światło. - Wydaje mi się, że zbliża się nam spotkanie po latach... - rzekła monotonnie. - Co? Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, zaledwie wskazała palcem na grupkę czterech istot. Riyen, pierwotnie zaintrygowany, spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Matoranin wyjrzał przez ogromne okno, obejmujące całą ścianę pokoju. Miasto zdawało się tak żywe jak zawsze. Niziołek jedynie westchnął, po czym zaczął chuchać na szkło i malować na powstałym osadzie. - Co ty robisz, Bobo? Znajomy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Bobo odwrócił się i dostrzegł swojego przyjaciela, których ledwo co wkroczył do pokoju. Powolnym krokiem mężczyzna zbliżył się do fotela i usiadł na nim, odprężając się. - Widziałeś, kto jest w mieście? - zapytał Matoranin. Przybysz otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na swego towarzysza, po czym mruknął pytająco. - Grupka dawnych znajomych. W tym ten kolos, któremu sprzedałeś te roboty. - Aaaa, nasz goryl. O proszę, to zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawsze. - A jak tam twoje poszukiwania? Podobno wiesz, gdzie jest kolejny? Mężczyzna jedynie przytaknął, wyciągając zza pazuchy woreczek. Lśniący materiał zdawał się skrywać wewnątrz źródło jaskrawego światła. Trzecie Oko otworzył sakiewkę i chwycił w dłoń świecący czerwienią kryształ. - Jedną mam - powiedział, wpatrując się w przedmiot jak zahipnotyzowany. - Jeszcze druga. Rozdział IV Riyen patrzył się, zaskoczony, na pewną grupkę przechodniów. Wzrokiem odprowadzał ich po ulicy. Nie można było mówić o pomyłce. Byli to jego dawni towarzysze, których spotkał w mieście Antrocez. Rokan, Vistan, Gera i Ceo. Szli właśnie spokojnym krokiem w kierunku Kuźni Północnej, rozmawiając między sobą. Gerę, jak zawsze, ktoś musiał nieść. Ten zaszczyt przypadł Rokanowi, który najwidoczniej aż pałał chęcią do tego zadania. Jego pomruki i narzekania dotarły nawet do uszu Riyena. Vistan szedł obok nich, rozglądając się czasami po bokach, być może szukając jakiegoś sklepu, bądź zakładu. Ceo stąpał na przodzie, torując im drogę w tłumie. - O proszę, twoi starzy znajomi. - uśmiechnęła się Shathra, wieszając ramię na Riyenie. Przybliżając swą twarz do jego uszu, szepnęła cicho - I co teraz? Tenebris dalej patrzył w kierunku grupki, przy okazji odpychając od siebie Shathrę. - Cóż, idą w tym samym kierunku, co my - odparł - Podążajmy. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił, i wkrótce ruszył naprzód. Kobieta zakrzyknęła za nim, by na nią poczekał, po czym dogoniła go. Przez całą drogę Riyen wpatrywał się co jakiś czas na swoich dawnych towarzyszy, ignorując akurat przechodzące obok postaci, które męczyły się z ominięciem go. Shathra tylko szła za nim, wzdychając pobłażliwie. Ceo parł naprzód, a jego kompani podążali za nim, unikając w ten sposób zabójczych fal tłumu. Przy kolejnej uliczce natłok zanikał, a swobodne poruszanie się po drodze nie graniczyło już z cudem. Shathra uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła z ulgą, rozciągając ręce. Do tej pory trzymała je ściśle przy sobie, bojąc się, aby nie straciła ich wśród zanikającego tłoku. Riyen również odprężył się, zarzucając barkami. Spod pancerza wydostało się charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. - Hej, wy. Nieznajomy głos zatrzymał grupkę. Riyen i Shathra również stanęli, zaciekawi nowym obrotem spraw. Za nimi stał masywny Steltianin odziany w ciemnozielony pancerz. Po jego bokach znajdowali się dwaj Zakazianie, uśmiechający się paskudnie. - Czego? - warknął Rokan, przypatrując się zawadiackim twarzom swych pobratymców. - Nic osobistego, po prostu potrzebuję kasy, by opłacić mój rejs z tego przeklętego miejsca - odparł Steltianin, szczerząc zęby. - Liczyłem na waszą pomoc. - Przykro mi - odgryzł się Rokan - Nie bawimy się w dobroczyńców. - Może to i lepiej. - Steltianin uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, po czym jednym uderzeniem dłoni odepchnął Rokana. - Z-złaź ze mnie, gorylu! - krzyczała Gera, która wylądowała pod Zakazianinem. W międzyczasie Ceo i Vistan dobyli broni. To samo uczynili Skakdi towarzyszący Steltianinowi. - Brać ich, chłopcy! - zakrzyknął zakapior, po czym wraz ze Skakdi rzucił się na grupkę. Ceo swym ostrzem zablokował topór jednego ze Skakdi, podczas gdy drugi z impetem uderzył kolanem w brzuch Vistana. Vortixx splunął krwią i poleciał w tył. W międzyczasie Rokan, który już wstał z ziemi, siłował się ze Steltianinem. Gera odsunęła się, najwidoczniej uznając, że to jej nie dotyczy. - Mam nadzieję, że ten olbrzym skopie ci dupę, Rokan - mruknęła do siebie, najwidoczniej wciąż musiało ją boleć po zmiażdżeniu przez Skakdi. Riyen przyglądał się walce. Vistan, zdecydowanie najsłabszy, no, może poza Gerą, już leżał, trzęsąc się w bólu. Rokan również nie sprawiał się najlepiej, jego ramiona wydawały się łamać pod ciężarem ogromnych łapsk Steltianina. Jedynie Ceo zdawał się dawać sobie radę, całkiem zwinnie unikając ciosów walczącego Skakdi. Mimo to, wciąż pozostał w defensywie. - To chyba idealna pora do wejścia na scenę, nie sądzisz? - zapytała Shathra, uśmiechając się szeroko. Riyen jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi. Rokan uderzył twardo o grunt. Skakdi zacisnął zęby, starając się stłumić ból ramion. Rozejrzał się. Vistan od dłuższego czasu był kopany przez sadystycznego Zakazianina, a Ceo, wzięty z zaskoczenia przez Steltianina, również tulił posadzkę. - No - zaczął Steltianin. - To może my pobawimy się w dobroczyńców, co, chłopaki? Wystarczy, że oddacie nam wszystko co macie, a zostawimy was w spokoju. - N-ngh... yy - Co tam bełkoczesz? Nie słyszę cię! - W-wal się. Steltianin zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony. Zaciskając pięść, przygotował się do ostatniego uderzenia. Wtem świst ostrza rozbrzmiał w uszach obecnych. Nagle obok Steltianina pojawiła się inna postać, z bronią ściskaną w lewej ręce. Rokan spojrzał na odzianego w czerń osobnika. Po chwili obok siebie usłyszał odgłos turlającego się przedmiotu. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Przy swoim ramieniu dostrzegł uciętą dłoń. Ryk Steltianina zagłuszył jego myśli. - Moja ręka! Moja ręka! - krzyczał. - Ty! Ty mała ku- Głos rannego przyćmiło ostrze przy jego krtani. - Nie odzywaj się - powiedział Riyen. - Nie chcę niepotrzebnej krwi na rękach. Towarzyszący bandycie Skakdi już rzucali się na napastnika, gdy zostali powstrzymani przez Shathrę. Kobieta skoczyła i kopnęła z całej siły w łeb pierwszego Zakazianina, po czym, lądując, podcięła drugiego. Uderzenie o ziemię pozbawiło go przytomności. Riyen zwinnie odsunął głowicę od szyi Steltianina, po czym jelcem uderzył w jego potylicę. Steltianin opadł na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Rokan przyglądał się temu z zaskoczeniem. W jednej chwili pozbyli się trzech przeciwników, którym oni nie dawali rady. Dodatkowo jeden nie posiadał ręki. Przytłoczony swoją bezsilnością, Skakdi jednak podniósł się i zmierzył wzrokiem nieznajomych. Podobnie uczynili jego towarzysze. Gera, widząc, że walka dobiegła końca, podeszła do swoich kompanów. Po chwili rozszerzyła oczy w zdziwieniu. - Ej, ty! - krzyknęła w kierunku Shathry. - Znam cię! Jesteś tą świrniętą babą, która zaatakowała nas półtora roku temu! Tą, która zabiła Tenara. Wezwana kobieta spoglądnęła na Matorankę, po czym westchnęła. - Masz strasznie nieprzyjemną pamięć - stwierdziła. - I nie zabiłam Tenara, czyż nie? - skierowała się do Riyena. Mężczyzna syknął, odkładając Ciszę na swoje miejsce. Grupka spojrzała na niego. Ten również skierował swój wzrok na nich, choć wydawał się patrzeć ponuro w przestrzeń. - To ty, Tenebrisie? - zapytał Vistan, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. - Cholera, a już cię grzebaliśmy! - uśmiechnął się Ceo. - Widzę, że nie za dobrze radziłeś sobie samemu. - stwierdził Rokan, perfidnie spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie winna zwisać ręka Riyena. Sielankową rozmowę przerwał donośny krzyk. - Hej! - zakrzyknęła Gera. - Wszystko świetnie w ogóle, ale dlaczego jesteś z tą psycholką, Tenar?! - Jak już wspomniałam, masz nieprzyjemną pamięć - stwierdziła Shathra, opierając się na barku Tenebrisa. - No i teraz nazywa się Riyen. - Nie obchodzi mnie jak on się teraz nazywa! - Gera zacisnęła zęby. - Hej, jednoręki, co to ma znaczyć? Ta wariatka chciała nas zabić, pamiętasz? Ciebie też! - Nie odzywaj się, niepoinformowana. - Riyen zmrużył oczy, skutecznie uciszając Matorankę spojrzeniem. - Po prostu wysłała mnie do odległego, zapomnianego przeze mnie miejsca. - Niby dokąd? - Do domu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Niski Toa wszedł do sali. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, lecz on był w stanie dostrzec sylwetkę medytującej postaci. Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Panie, zamierasz się ruszyć? Cheyz już czeka. Lśniące czerwienią oczy zabłysnęły w ciemności. - To dobrze, niech czeka. Ja mam czas. - Ale on nie ma. Postać spowita w cieniach mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. Postanowiła jednak się podnieść. Donośne chrupnięcie kości odbiło się w głowie Toa. Po chwili mężczyzna o czerwonych ślepiach stanął obok przybysza. Gwałtownie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Chodźmy - rzekł. - Nie możemy pozwolić mojemu bratu czekać. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra szła ponurym korytarzem więzienia miejskiego. Prowadził ją strażnik, Steltianin klasy wyższej, noszący szary, płytowy pancerz, standardowy dla pracowników więziennych. - To tutaj - odparł chrapliwym głosem, wskazując na celę. - Byle szybko, Toa. Daję ci 15 minut. Mówiąc to, Steltianin zostawił Shathrę samą z więźniami. Za kratami siedzieli dwaj Toa i Vortixx. Wpatrywali się w Toa ponuro, jakby chcieli zabić ją wzrokiem. - Ech - westchnęła Shathra, otwierając celę wytrychem. - No, panowie. Pogadajmy. Więźniowie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Kobieta przykucnęła naprzeciwko nich. - Więc? Kto was nasłał? Więzieni raz jeszcze spojrzeli po sobie, zachowując milczenie. - Każda cela w tym więzieniu otoczona jest metalem, blokującym moce żywiołów. Wiedziałaś o tym, Toa? - odezwał się jeden z nich, Tarrek. - Hm? Ta, wiedziałam. Tarrek syknął. - Za kogo nas masz, Toa?! - ryknął, rzucając się na Shathrę. Jego współwięźniowie rozszerzyli oczy w przerażeniu. To trwało tak krótko, że można by to pominąć, choćby mrugając. Więziony Toa wrzasnął, gdy Shathra ostrzem swego sztyletu przebiła jego oko. Krew, wymieszana ze łzami, zaczęła cieknąć na chłodną posadzkę. - Ty cholerna-- Tarrek przerwał, spoglądając na kobietę. Jego twarz od razu przyjęła przerażony wyraz. Shathra, uśmiechając się przeraźliwie, wbiła ostrze w brzuch rannego Toa, tuż przy jego boku. Przebijając sztylet dalej, wbiła górną część klingi w ścianę celi. Tarrek splunął krwią i zaczął bełkotać, próbując przy tym wyciągnąć z siebie sztylet, ten jednak nawet się nie ruszył. Shathra wyprostowała się, po czym spojrzała na przestraszoną dwójkę więźniów i uśmiechnęła szeroko z zamkniętymi oczyma, a z jej ust wydobył się przerażający głos. - Mamy całe 15 minut na rozmowę. Poznajmy się bliżej. ◊ ◊ ◊ Otworzył oczy. Był tutaj, nareszcie. Znowu w tym mrocznym i tajemniczym miejscu. I jak zawsze męczyły go wizyty w nim, tak tym razem cieszył się, że tu jest. ''- O proszę. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.'' Znany mu głos przykuł jego uwagę. Stała tam. Spowita w cieniach jak zawsze, jedynie jej oczy lśniły wśród ciemności. Choć ledwo mógł dostrzec jej sylwetkę, wydawało mu się, że na twarzy widniał u niej delikatny uśmiech. ''- Ta... wróciłem.'' ''- Co tym razem cię tu sprowadza?'' ''- Dobrze wiesz, co - odpowiedział niskim głosem.'' Dziewczynka wydawała się być zaskoczona, wydając z siebie pytające mruknięcie. Postawiła też jeden krok w tył. ''- Przez cały rok nie pojawiałaś się, od czasu tamtej walki - odparł. - Więc musiałem sam tu przyjść. Próbowałem i próbowałem... aż w końcu się udało.'' ''- Riyen, ja--'' '- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wytłumaczenia!' Cała czerń otaczająca ten świat przeistoczyła się w buchającą czerwień. Mimo to nieznajoma wciąż pozostała pod osłoną cieni. Nie mogła jednak skryć w niej swego zdziwienia. Spojrzała na niego. Stał tam, jego oczy płonęły czerwienią. Ziemia, jeśli można tu o takowej mówić, zaczęła pękać, podobnie jak wszystko inne. I na tą jedną, krótką chwilę, nieznajoma dostrzegła tą przerażającą manifestację okrutnej prawdy. Za nim zaczęły kształtować się cienie, czerwień zanikała za sprawą mroku, a wśród niej pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka straszliwej bestii. Jej oczy mieniły się barwami krwi. Riyen stał pod nią, jego oczy spoglądały jak jej ślepia. Dziewczyna zaczęła się bać. Wtem wszystko ustało. Ogromna sylwetka zniknęła, pęknięcia wyparowały. Jedynie otaczająca wszystko czerwień pozostała, burząc się niekontrolowanie. ''- Nie przyszedłem tutaj cię oskarżać - rzekł, najwidoczniej uspakajając się. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać.'' Wszędobylski karmazyn przestał płonąć, teraz tylko delikatnie lewitując wokół wszystkiego. ''- O-o czym?'' ''- O Arkocie.'' ''- O Arkocie? - Nieznajoma rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Przez chwilę chciała okłamać go, jakoby nie znała nikogo takiego, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, odrzuciła ten pomysł. - Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?'' ''- Wszystko, co wiesz.'' ''- Nie mogę--'' ''- Nie obchodzi mnie co możesz. Niby kto ci tutaj zabroni?'' ''- Nie każda wiedza jest dla ciebie. Albo przynajmniej, nie dla takiego ciebie - powiedziała, odzyskując fason. - Ale postaram się odpowiedzieć na niektóre z twoich pytań.'' Zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony tym faktem. Ale cóż, lepsze to niż nic. ''- Zacznijmy od tego, kim on dokładnie jest?'' ''- Jego przeszłość kryje się za maską - rzekła, po czym dodała. - Prawie jak twoja.'' ''- Dlaczego to jego wyznaczono na pierwowzór mojego... naszych ciał?'' ''- Czy to nie oczywiste? Ponieważ się nadawał. Miał wszystko, czego Stwórcy potrzebowali od was. Poza tym, że miał jedynie jedno życie.'' ''- Co?'' ''- Powodem, dla którego ty i pozostali powstaliście, było pozyskanie ogromnej mocy jednego z potężniejszych Heretów. Stwórcy mogliby użyć samego Arkotha, ale obawiali się, że jeśli ten nie poradzi sobie z taką mocą, stracą cenne ciało. Więc, co wystarczyło zrobić? - powiedziała. - Stworzyć kilka kopii.'' ''- Mówisz, jakby był on czymś specjalnym.'' ''- Bo jest.'' Rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Niezwłocznie postanowił zapytać: ''- Dlaczego? Co czyniło go specjalnym?'' ''- Praktycznie wszystko. Sama jego egzystencja. Był tak wielkim ewenementem, że nawet Stwórcy nie potrafili w pełni ocenić jego siły.'' ''- A ty potrafisz?'' '' Przez chwilę milczała. W końcu jednak postanowiła się odezwać.'' ''- Jest silny. Nawet bardzo. Nie sądzę, że skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Toa, jacy stąpali po tym świecie.'' Z jego ust wydobył się pomruk. Choć wiedział, że mówi szczerze, nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Jego głowa opadła, przytłoczona tym wiadomościami. ''- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - odparł, podnosząc wzrok. - Czy to on zabił moich braci i siostry?'' Nieznajoma zmrużyła oczy. ''-... Na to pytanie nie mogę odpowiedzieć. - wtem rozszerzyła oczy i zaczęła się gwałtownie rozglądać. - O nie... Musisz się obudzić, teraz!'' ''- Co?'' Nagle ziemia zaczęła się pod nim topić, a on sam tonąć w morzu czerwieni. Z niesamowitą szybkością zniknął pod warstwami karmazynu. Riyen uderzył twardo o grunt. Chłód przeszył jego ciało, powodując, że podniósł się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się. Był w jakimś opuszczonym budynku, prawdopodobnie magazynie. Pomieszczenie pełne było mebli i gór przeróżnych rupieci. Gdzieniegdzie walił się gruz i pył. Wtem nagle zapalone światło uderzyło w jego oczy. Gdy już przyzwyczaił się do jasności pomieszczenia, zauważył, że za ogromnymi oknami, ustawionymi w szeregu na ścianach, słońce zaczęło już zachodzić. - Czekałem na ciebie. Tajemniczy głos odwrócił jego uwagę od słońca. Riyen spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku. Na wysokim, drewnianym biurku siedział mężczyzna, odziany w ciemnobrązowy płaszcz. Jego czarno-karmazynowy pancerz wyróżniał się na tle szarawych ścian. - Witaj, Tertiumie - odezwał się. - Mój bracie. Rozdział V Dhegor oparł się delikatnie o fotel, odkładając podtrzymującą go lagę na bok. Wpatrywał się w niebo, w podróżujące chmury i opadające promyki słońca. To pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy poczuł, że żyje. Tę sielankę przerwało mu wtargnięcie Shivy, która z impetem otworzyła drzwi tarasu. - ...Czcigodny - wysapała, ledwo dysząc. - Słyszałam, że wysłałeś Ashada do Tyhgry? - Owszem - odparł Turaga, biorąc łyk herbaty. - Prosiłem go, aby kogoś dla mnie sprowadził. Proszę, usiądź - powiedział, wskazując na krzesło obok jego własnego. Shiva posłusznie usiadła na siedzeniu. - Czy to na pewno w porządku, wysyłać go samemu? - Masz jakieś wątpliwości, czy sobie poradzi? - Ach, nie, nie - zaprzeczyła. - Zastanawiam się, czy wykona zadanie. To... w końcu najemnik, prawda? No chyba, że sporo mu zapłaciłeś. - Nic mu nie zapłaciłem. Zapłatę znajdzie na miejscu. - Hę? Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem. Dhegor parsknął śmiechem. - Ashad jest gwałtowny, impulsywny i nadmiernie dociekliwy - stwierdził Turaga. - Dlatego też wystarczyło go natchnąć, pokazać mu znaki, a on z chęcia zaczął je czytać. - A...acha. - Spokojnie, wróci - zapewniał. - Może nauczyłem go czytać znaki, ale nie rozumieć. Mówiąc to, Dhegor nonszalancko wziął jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty. - Niesamowite. - Co takiego? - Ten smak. Dawno nie piłem tak wyśmienitej herbaty. Shiva zmrużyła jedno oko, wykazując zdziwienie, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się. Żegnając Turagę z szacunkiem, zostawiła Dhegora sam na sam z piękną panoramą niebios. ◊ ◊ ◊ Ashad wylądował twardo na podłożu kanałów. Według Ulegyna, z którym się uprzednio spotkał, coś co chciał odzyskać Dhegor znajdowało się pod ziemią. - Niech to szlag. Najemnik sprawdził swoje uzbrojenie. Na płachcie materiału, zapiętej wokół jego pasa, przyszyte były uchwyty, na których trzymały się przeróżne bronie palne, od pistoletów zaczynając, idąc przez karabiny, a na strzelbach kończąc. Trochę wyżej umieszczone były dwie pochwy, jedna na każdy bok, w których spoczywały krótkie sztylety. Ashad przypiął latarkę z kamienia świetlnego do skroni maski i rozejrzał się. Łukowy sufit podziemi ciągnął się w obu kierunkach. Jego płaska, wyrównana rzeźba, przyćmiona była rdzą. Kanały mogłyby zdawać się enigmatyczne, zagadkowe. Jak widział je Ashad? Brud, smród i ubóstwo. Najemnik ruszył przed siebie. Wilgotne uczucie na butach i odgłosy zaburzonej powierzchni wody towarzyszyły mu z każdym krokiem. Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał też dźwięk kapiących z sufitu kropli. Rozwidlenie dróg. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać i od razu ruszył w prawo. Zapach stęchlizny aż kłuł w oczy. Ashad nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Napięcie zwiększała nie tylko ciągła cisza przerywana kapaniem, ale również rozkładające się zwłoki, leżące na jego drodze. Umierająca desperacja w oczach trupów napawała go niepewnością. Tym bardziej, że do tej pory nie dostrzegł żadnej żywej duszy. Ashad słyszał o płaczkach. Szwendały się po kanałach, ale jak na razie nie zauważył żadnego. Ciagle czuł, jakby jeden podążał za nim, a on, nieświadomy, wchodził w paszczę śmierci. To przeczucie ujawniało się w przechodzących po kręgosłupie ciarkach. Wtem najemnik usłyszał podejrzany dźwięk. Od razu odwrócił się, lecz nie zastał tam nikogo. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy trzymał w dłoni pistolet energetyczny, gotowy do odpalenia. Odgłos nasilał się. Wypaczone charczenie odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Krople zaczęły szybciej spadać, a tynk odpadać od ścianek kanału. Gdy dźwięk zdawał się być już tuż przy nim, Ashad zaczął biec przed siebie. W takiej sytuacji nie mógł stać w miejscu. Teraz charczenie przemieniło się w głośny wrzask. Najemnik odruchowo zmrużył oczy, przytłumiony głośnością dźwięku. Ashad biegł dalej, próbując uciec od hałasu. Wtem droga zawaliła się przed nim. Najemnik zaczął spadać w dół, aż w końcu uderzył twardo o grunt. Ból rozszedł się po plecach, a z ust mężczyzny wydobył się siarczysty wulgaryzm. Mimo trudności, Ashad wstał. Jego obolałe ciało ledwo mogło się ruszać. Powoli postawił kilka kroków. Rozejrzał się. Jego latarka została uszkodzona podczas upadku, więc widział przed sobą jedynie ciemność, udekorowaną niewyraźnymi konturami otoczenia. Nagle rzucił mu się w oczy nietypowy przedmiot. Najemnik podszedł do niego i dotknął. Ten gwałtownie zaczął świecić, a za nim, niczym kolejne ogniwa łańcucha, zapaliły się inne światła. Okazało się, że ta część sufitu przepełniona była kamieniami świetlnymi, które mogłyby rozświetlić najciemniejsze ciemności. Ashad zmrużył oczy od nadmiaru światła, lecz szybko dostosował się do jasności. Głośny trzask odwrócił jego uwagę od świateł. Ashad gwałtownie spojrzał w tym kierunku. Dostrzegł tam zgarbioną istotę, wpatrującą się w niego lśniącymi oczami. Z jej ust wyciekała flegma i zapewne inne wydzieliny. Kończyny kreatury były powykręcane, lecz jej udawało się jakimś cudem utrzymać w pozycji stojącej. Na twarzy nosiła pękniętą maskę, a raczej jej fragment. Dolna część, obejmująca żuchwę, wciąż trzymała się na zdeformowanej głowie. Następny chrzęst. Tym razem za plecami. Ashad spojrzał jedynie ukradkiem oka za siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z istoty. Za nim stała kolejna, dużo większa i dużo chudsza. Jej cienkie odnóża zakończone były czymś, co wyglądało na dłonie, z ostrymi i długimi pazurami. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego, ta nie miała na sobie maski, więc dwie pary czerwonych ślepi wpatrywała się bezpośrednio w najemnika. Zakrwawione szczękoczułki ociekały śliną. Z ciemności wyszły następne, zaś z góry zeskoczyły kolejne. I zanim się obejrzał, Ashad był otoczony przez nieznajomych. Płaczki. Bez dwóch zdań. Mężczyzna przyglądał się ich powykręcanym ciałom, kryjąc obrzydzenie jedynie za maską. - Sssspójhrzcie. Świeże mięsssko. - Wphrawdzie to nie jest żarcie z góry, ale... ssam się napatoczył. - Jak tahmta. Ashad zmrużył oczy, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Nawet dla niego zdawało się to smutne, widząc, jak bardzo ich dusze zostały skrzywione, wraz z ciałami. Wtem jedna z kreatur rzuciła się na najemnika, najwidoczniej nie mogąc wytrzymać z głodu. Mężczyzna w porę zareagował i chwycił karykaturę za głowę. Nagle jej żuchwa została rozerwana, a z gardła wyleciała macka, zakończona spiralą ostrych kłów. Zaskoczony Ashad bez namysłu wystrzelił dwa razy w kierunku bestii. Naboje energetyczne z łatwością przeszyły jego głowę, pozbawiając żywota. Martwe ciało opadło na ziemię. Pozostali, widząc to, odpowiedzieli dosyć gwałtownie. Hurtem rzucili się na Ashada, gotowi zjeść go wraz z pancerzem. Zdziwiony najemnik szybko chwycił jeden karabin w wolną dłoń i wystrzelił salwę pocisków, zabijając pięciu płaczków. Reszta odskoczyła, zauważając, że ich ofiara nie zamierza się poddać. Ashad włożył pistolet w uścisk i sięgnął po strzelbę. Od razu wystrzelił z obrzyna, rozrywając ciało następnego płaczka. Stwory nie zamierzały już czekać. Rzuciły się na niego jeszcze raz. Najemnik odskoczył w dół, pod płaczkami za nim, po czym przestrzelił lecących nad nim nabojami karabinu. Ślizgając się na plecach, odbił się barkami od ściany kanału i wystrzelił kolejną salwę, pozbawiając życia trzech stworów. Widząc, że broń się przegrzała, Ashad w jednej chwili przyczepił karabin, po czym sięgnął do drugiej strzelby i natychmiast wystrzelił. Jego ramię prawie złamało się pod wpływem odrzutu. Prawie jednak nie rozerwał się łeb kreatury, który teraz w częściach turlał się po ziemi. Kolejne dwa płaczki naskoczyły na niego. Ashad momentalnie odłożył obie strzelby, po czym sięgnął po ostrza. Unikając szponów bestii, zamaszystym cięciem poderżnął obu gardła. W trakcie prostowania postury najemnik schował jeden sztylet, a drugim rzucił w kolejnego przeciwnika, przebijając jego czoło. Mając wolną dłoń, mężczyzna chwycił po pistolet energetyczny i zabił kilkoma strzałami następnych płaczków. Szybko odłożył broń, po czym przeturlał się do przeszytych ostrzem zwłok, i włożył wyciągnięty uprzednio sztylet z powrotem do pochwy. Kolejny stwór skoczył mu na plecy i zaczął szarpać. Ashad zacisnął zęby, po czym chwycił za strzelbę i kolbą przerzucił płaczka nad sobą. Gdy bestia już leżała, najemnik strzelił jej w twarz, rozrywając ją. Rozejrzał się. Trzy kolejne cele biegły ku niemu. Mężczyzna gwałtownie zacisnął dłonie na chwycie pistoletu i wystrzelił trzy pociski. Truposze poturlały się po ziemi. Ashad dyszał ciężko. Niestety, nie dane mu było odpocząć. Następne płaczki szarżowały ku niemu. Najemnik w wolną dłoń chwycił karabin i odpalił salwę pocisków w ich kierunku. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, dwóm udało się przeżyć. Pierwszy z nich zbliżył się do niego i rozszarpał zbroję na torsie, aż po samo mięso. Krew trysnęła na zadowoloną twarz bestii. Wtem wbiła się ona w grunt, powalona przez kolbę karabinu. Drugiej udało się zranić ramię Ashada, lecz szybko skończyła z kilkoma wypalonymi dziurami na ciele. Najemnik sprawdził swój stan. Jego prawe ramię, zranione przez kreaturę, ledwo utrzymywało broń w dłoni, a co dopiero mogło z niej strzelać. Przeklął siarczyście. Bestie, najwidoczniej przestraszone zdolnościami Ashada, czekały powoli na odpowiedni moment. Najemnik wykorzystał to, by odłożyć pistolet i karabin, a także chwycić w ranne ramię strzelbę. Używając bandaża, przywiązał je do kolby broni, po czym zdrową ręką chwycił za dół lufy. Płaczki, teraz jakby bardziej liczebne niż wcześniej, zdawały się szykować do następnego ataku. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Po ścianach kanału odbił się charakterystyczny odgłos przeładowywanej broni. Chwilę później jednak został zakłócony przez karykaturalną symfonię tuzina wrzasków. ◊ ◊ ◊ Zacisnęła palce na ziemi. Istota czuła jak słabnie. Zdawało się, że nie mogła krwawić już bardziej. Cóż, los potrafił zaskakiwać. Jej przymrużone oczy patrzyły w przód. Wyglądała żałośnie, aczkolwiek jak pięknie w swej desperacji. Jedyne, o czym myślała, to "nie zamykać oczu" i "przeć naprzód". Usłyszała kroki. Jej oczy od razu rozszerzyły się, w przerażeniu. Czyżby się zbliżali? Chcieli dokończyć czynu? Nie. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Zaczęła czołgać się jeszcze szybciej. Kroki stawały się intensywniejsze, bliższe. Nie miała już siły. Poddała się, przestała ruszać. I tak ją znajdą, idąc za krwawą ścieżką, którą im wyznaczyła. Słyszała kroki za sobą. Ich właściciel stał tuż obok nich. Nie miała siły, nie miała odwagi, by się odwrócić. Zamknęła oczy, przekreślając już swój los. - A więc to ty. Słysząc normalny głos, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała za siebie. Tam stał poturbowany mężczyzna w zniszczonej, niegdyś czysto szarej zbroi. Jego brzuch owinięty był sporym bandażem, zabrudzonym czerwienią. Nieznajomy wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. - Jestem Ashad - powiedział. - Chodź. Wracamy na powierzchnię. Rozdział VI Riyen podniósł się, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomego. Ten spokojnie siedział na drewnianym meblu, cierpliwie obserwując każdy ruch Tenebrisa. Tertium przyglądnął się mu. Mężczyzna odziany był w czarno-czerwony pancerz, z łańcuchami inskrypcji wyrytymi na jego powierzchni, których Riyen nie potrafił odczytać. Jego maska, utrzymana w kolorystyce zbroi, miała mocne, szpiczaste kształty, utrzymując atmosferę grozy wokół niej. W prawej dłoni nieznajomy trzymał kostur. - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał Riyen. - Kim jestem? - potwórzył. - Czyżbyś mnie nie pamiętał? Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Po chwili jednak je zmrużył, spoglądając groźnie w jego kierunku. - Arkoth... W istocie, siedzącym przed nim mężczyzną był nikt inny, jak Toa Cienia Arkoth. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc wyraz twarzy Tenebisa. - Dobrze. Lepiej. A teraz, Tertium... - odezwał się. - Porozmawiamy o starych czasach? Riyen machnął ręką, a za nią ruszyła cienista macka, wprost ku Arkothowi. Toa prychnął z niezadowoleniem, nawet się nie ruszając. Wtem cienisty korzeń rozproszył się. Tenebris nie krył zaskoczenia. - Daj spokój, czego się dziwisz? Nie ty jeden potrafisz bawić się cieniami. Arkoth wstał z biurka. Riyen rzucił się w jego stronę, z Ciszą w gotowości. Toa z łatwością zablokował sztych kosturem, po czym odepchnął Tenebrisa. Riyen wylądował w pozycji kucznej, lecz zanim zdążył się podnieść, potężne kopnięcie w twarz odepchnęło go w tył. Tertium uderzył twardo o grunt, z jego ust pociekła krew. Nim się podniósł, kolejny kopniak powstrzymał go od tego. Riyen przeturlał się raz, lądując na plecach. Jego oddech był ciężki, nieregularny. Wtem cienie Arkotha podniosły Tenebrisa, tak, że ich twarze wyrównały się. Riyen syknął. Toa uśmiechnął sie jedynie, po czym uderzył swą kopię w brzuch. Tertium splunął krwią i odleciał w dal, rzucony przez cieniste macki. - Wy nigdy się nie nauczycie - rzekł Arkoth. - Nędzna kopia nie pokona oryginału. Tym razem Riyen zdążył się podnieść. Arkoth jednak pozostał niewzruszony, stojąc w miejscu i patrząc się obojętnie na Tertiuma. - Ale nie sprowadziłem cię tu, by z tobą walczyć - stwierdził, zamykając oczy. - Chciałem tylko czegoś się od ciebie dowiedzieć. Gdzie. jest. Cytadela? Riyen spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony. - O-o czym ty mówisz? - wysapał. Arkoth otworzył delikatnie oczy, spoglądając ponuro na Tenebrisa. Nagle cienista ręka uderzyła w plecy Riyena, odrzucając go, wprost w ręce Toa. Arkoth chwycił Tertiuma za szyję i podniósł. Riyen na próżno starał się chwytać powietrze. Toa syknął i rzucił nim wprost na szafę. Mebel roztrzaskał się hałaśliwie. Tenebris otarł krew spod maski i spojrzał na Arkotha. Ten uśmiechał się. - Przestań kłamać, Tertiumie - powiedział. - Doskonale wiem, że w niej byłeś. Nie musisz kryć się z oczywistością. Riyen zaczął kojarzyć fakty, przypominając sobie wszystkie dziwne miejsca, które odwiedził w ostatnim czasie. Na myśl przyszło mu tylko... - Laboratorium Stwórców - pomyślał na głos. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, od razu skierował się do Arkotha. - Ono przepadło, zawaliło się. Po co chcesz je odnaleźć? - Och, Tertiumie. - Arkoth pokręcił głową, udając niezadowolenie. - Nie obchodzi mnie samo laboratorium, lecz to, co skrywa. Och, a skrywa tak wiele. Riyen wstał i próbował skorzystać z faktu, że Arkoth zajął się swoimi miejscami. Tenebris próbował ciąć Toa, lecz ten zwinnie uniknął ostrza i powalił napastnika jednym uderzeniem dłoni. Tertium gwałtownie przeturlał się, jak najdalej od przeciwnika. Arkoth uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Riyen wstał i ruszył do kolejnego ataku. Obaj zaczęli wymianę ciosów. - Dlaczego... - Hm? - Dlaczego przebudziłeś Nihil Nostrę? Arkoth zmrużył jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zablokowaniem ostrza Ciszy. Toa uśmiechnął się. - O czym ty mó-- - Nie udawaj przede mną. Wiem o wszystkim... - powiedział. - ... Trzecie Oko. Tym razem Arkoth zmrużył oboje oczu, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Riyena, uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Tenebris postawił kilka kroków w tył, lecz utrzymał się na nogach, ponownie atakując. - Nie wiesz niczego. Dostrzegłeś zaledwie czubek góry lodowej, ale nie spojrzałeś pod wodę. - Tyle mi na razie wystarczy. Odpowiedz mi: dlaczego? -Dlaczego? - Arkoth parsknął. - Czyż to nie oczywiste? Dla mocy! Używając cieni, Toa wystawił Riyena na serię ciosów. Tenebris splunął krwią, lecz udało mu się umknąć kolejnym uderzeniom. - Cytadelę też chcesz odnaleźć z tego powodu? - Oczywiście. Wszystko robię, by pozyskać moc. Riyen zmrużył oczy, ponownie próbując zranić Toa. - Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego? Z tego co widzę, niedaleko ci do bycia jednym z najpotężniejszych Toa. Po co chcieć więcej mocy? Arkoth rozciął końcówką kostura pancerz na torsie Riyena. Z nowej rany pociekła krew. Tenebris syknął, po czym został powalony przez kopnięcie Arkotha. Toa uśmiechnął się przerażająco. - Dążę do czegoś ponad bycie najpotężniejszym - powiedział, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Chcę, by wyzwanie mnie na pojedynek było najgłupszą myślą, jaka może przyjść do głowy! - Arkoth kopnął Riyena w podbródek, podrzucając go, po czym powalił drzewcem kostura. - Chcę, by walka ze mną była grzechem! Tenebris splunął krwią. Próbował uciec, lecz Arkoth chwycił go za nogę i przebił ją kosturem. Riyen ryknął głośno, gdy Toa gwałtownie wysunął ostrze, pozwalając krwi wylecieć. - A co ty osiągniesz? - zapytał, kopiąc Tenebrisa. - Jesteś złamanym człowiekiem... Używając cieni, chwycił Tertiuma w cienistą dłoń i zaczał nim miotać po całej sali. - ...zapomnianą porażką.... Riyen zwymiotował krwią, gdy Arkoth rzucił nim w ścianę. - ...nędzną kopią... Toa wbił grot kostura pod bark Tenebrisa. - ...z góry skazaną na porażkę. Ten spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, nie czując już nawet bólu. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, czemu mówią na mnie Trzecie Oko? Wtem część maski, znajdująca się na czole, rozsunęła się, ukazując skrywane za nią trzecie "ślepie". Riyen spojrzał na to, zdumiony. Wtem, Oko zaczęło lśnić, a wokół niego skumulowała się energia. Oko zapłonęło nagle żywszym światłem, które oślepiło Riyena. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra przemierzała właśnie przepełnioną drogę. Wracała właśnie z więzienia. W przeciwieństwie do jej typowego zachowania, była przytłoczona, ponura. Zdawała się zanikać w tłumie. - Ech - westchnęła. - Trzeba porozmawiać z Riyenem. Wtem do jej uszu dobiegł głośny dźwięk eksplozji. Toa rozejrzała się. Cóż, nie mogła pominąć tych ogromnych chmur dymu. - Mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Nawet nie wiedząc jak bardzo ma rację, Shathra ruszyła biegiem w kierunku wybuchu. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Co to było, do cholery? - zapytała Gera, obserwując w zaskoczeniu wzlatujące ku niebu kłęby dymu. Rokan zamyślił się. Ceo i Vistan spoglądali zdziwieni w kierunku zdarzenia. Dopiero co wyszli z ogromnego domu na obrzeżach miasta. Ulice były puste, zapewne wszyscy ruszyli na miejsce zdarzenia. - Och, nie martwcie się. Po prostu druga część Planu ruszyła z impetem. Nieznajomy głos odwrócił ich uwagę od wybuchu. Zanim jednak mogli dostrzec tajemniczą postać, padli nieprzytomni. Odziany w płaszcz mężczyzna wysunął się z cienia. Za nim stało kilka innych sylwetek. - Nie miejcie mi tego za złe - uśmiechnął się. - Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra zatrzymała się. Tłum przeróżnych istot roznosił wodę w wiadrach, próbując ugasić pożar. Jak na razie, daremnie. Kobieta skupiła swój wzrok. Wśród dymu dostrzegła dwa kształty. Jeden nie ruszał się w pozycji półleżącej, drugi zaś stał nad nim, i jedynie opatulający go materiał poruszał się na wietrze. Kopeć zaczął ustępować i Shathra była już w stanie rozpoznać oba kształty. Tyle, że nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co ujrzała. Riyen opierał się o warstwy zniszczonej ściany. Jego pancerz utopiony był pod warstwą brunatnej krwi, a on sam dychał ciężko, z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Nad nim stał Arkoth i uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Spod maski wylatywała otworem na czole smuga jasnego dymu. Shathra syknęła i od razu rzuciła się ku Toa, który dopiero teraz zdawał się ją zauważyć. Mimo to spojrzał na nią obojętnie. To podsyciło wściekłość kobiety, która przy mężczyźnie nachyliła się i próbowała ciąć z dołu. Arkoth prychnął, po czym ruszył dalszą od napastniczki nogą, dzięki czemu ciało umknęło krótkiej klindze sztyletu. Wykorzystując lukę w obronie przeciwniczki, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wykręcił go. Shathra zacisnęła zęby, próbując powstrzymać bolesny krzyk. Ostrze, wolne od uścisku dłoni, opadło na ziemię. Kobieta spojrzała groźnie na przeciwnika, po czym oparła swoją postawę na nienaruszonej dłoni i machnęła nogą, kopiąc Arkotha w twarz. Uderzenie odepchnęło go w dal. Toa przeturlał się jednak i wylądował zwinnie na ugiętych kolanach. - Ach, Shathra. - Podniósł się i westchnął nonszalancko. - Nie widziałem cię od dawna. Najwidoczniej jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Jesteś tak przewidywalna jak zawsze. - Ty również się nie zmieniłeś - odparła. - Wciąż za dużo gadasz. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. - Nie kryj się za słowami, Shathro - powiedział. - Nie jesteś w stanie mnie zatrzymać. Nikt nie jest. - Megalomański, zbyt pewny siebie... Jak każdy, przykładny złoczyńca. - Uśmiechnęła się. Arkoth odwzajemnił ten gest. - Miło było cię znów spotkać, moja droga - rzekł. - Ale niestety muszę już znikać. Straż miejska i te sprawy. Co poradzisz? Arkoth już zamierzał odejść, lecz zatrzymał go pewien głos. - N...ngh... n-nie... - Riyen bełkotał ciężko, spluwając krwią. - Co tam mówisz? Nie słyszę cię, za bardzo stękasz z bólu. - N-n-nie... pozwo...lę ci u-uciec. - Tenebris ostatkiem sił podniósł się na równe nogi. Nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze. Zwymiotował krwią. - Zabiłeś moich braci... moje siostry... a-a teraz... stoisz przede mną... Śmiejesz się przy mnie... Jak śmiesz uśmiechać się przy mnie? Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć, że pozwolę ci uciec?! - Uciec? - Arkoth uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Nie uciekam. Odchodzę. Uciekałbym, gdybym miał tu czego się bać. A nie mam. - Zamor... zamordowałeś... moich pobratymców. - Hmph - prychnął. - Tak ci powiedzieli? Riyen, mimo wycieńczenia, rozszerzył oczy. - Nie męcz swojego i tak wycieńczonego już ciała, zadając pytanie, Tertiumie - zaczął. - To smutne, jak ludzie wokół ciebie cię oszukują. Jesteś bezradny, żałosny. Może czas przedstawić ci prawdę. Co o tym myślisz, Shathro? Riyen spojrzał zmęczonymi oczyma na kobietę. Ta odwróciła wzrok. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie... - odezwał się Arkoth. - Czas nagli. Do następnego. - Zanim jednak odszedł, odwrócił się jeszcze raz do Tenebrisa. - Radzę sprawdzić, co u twoich przyjaciół. Mówiąc to, Toa wykorzystał cienie, by oddalić się z miejsca zdarzenia. Głupim byłoby gonienie za nim - zanim Riyen zdążył się obejrzeć, Arkotha już nie było. Tenebris zwymiotował krwią raz jeszcze. Czuł, jak jego ciało staje się ciężkie, jak grunt zaczyna się topić. Przeciążył się, zdecydowanie. O co chodziło Arkothowi? Co Shathra ma z tym wspólnego? Nie, to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Teraz musiał... jedynie odpocząć. Shathra od razu skoczyła ku niemu, gdy Riyen zaczął upadać. Nim uderzył o twardy grunt, jej ramiona pochwyciły go, ratując od upadku. Kobieta przyjrzała się mu. Był w żałosnym stanie. Krew wręcz padała niczym deszcz z powierzchni jego pancerza. - Cholera jasna, cholera... Medyk! Potrzebuję medyka! Krzyk Shathry rozniósł się w powietrzu. Po chwili w jej kierunku zaczęli biec mieszkańcy z bandażami, gazami, a także prowizorycznymi noszami. - Hej, Riyen! Słyszysz mnie? - Shathra zaczęła panikować. - Tylko... tylko nie zasypiaj! Nie zasypiaj! Nie zasypiaj!! Daremne jednak były to prośby i błagania. I choć Shathra mogła tego nie zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie przez szok, to oczy Riyena zamknęły się, a ciało popadło w bezwład. Tertium stracił przytomność. Rozdział VII Otworzył oczy. Westchnął, widząc swoje otoczenie. Znowu tutaj. Znowu ta sama sytuacja. Rozejrzał się. Nie dostrzegł jednak tajemniczej istotki, skrywającej się wśród cieni. Czuł, że coś się nie zgadza. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Spojrzał w dół i nie dowierzył. Posoka, pogrążająca jego pancerz, spływała w dół, zabarwiając wodniste podłoże na czerwono. Wtem krople krwi przestały spadać i zaczęły unosić się do góry, otaczając go. Nagle zaczęły wirować, tworząc wokół niego krwisty huragan. Ów huragan zamroził się gwałtownie, by po chwili roztrzaskać na drobne kryształki, które zamarły w powietrzu. Wpatrywał się w nie jak zaczarowany, próbując zrozumieć sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Nagle odłamki skierowały się ku niemu i przeszyły jego ciało. Rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Lepka substancja wypłynęła z dziur, tworząc płynne wzory na powierzchni pancerza. Zmrużył ślepia, jakby zawiedziony. Mimo widocznych ran, nie czuł bólu, ni zmęczenia. Ignorując powbijane w jego cielsko kryształy, postawił kilka kroków przed siebie, wzburzając taflę zabarwionej na czerwono cieczy. Delikatne muskanie na stopach nieco go łaskotało, ale czuł się dziwnie spokojny, stawiając następne kroki. Jego własna lekkość sprawiała mu wrażenie, jakoby unosił się nad ziemią. Niesamowite uczucie. ''- Wyglądasz, jakbyś dobrze się bawił.'' Jej delikatny głos dotarł do jego uszu. Odwrócił się, by ją dostrzec. Jak zwykle, stała z dala od niego, okryta cienistą szatą. Wpatrywała się w niego spokojnie swymi jaskrawymi oczyma. ''- Chwila odpoczynku jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.'' ''- Więc nie pamiętasz niczego? - zapytała smutnym tonem.'' Spojrzał na nią, chcąc już pytać o co jej chodzi. Wtem jednak jego umysł przeszyły obrazy najbliższych wspomnień. Rozwarł oczy. Struktura podłoża stała się nieregularna, o mało się nie potknął. ''- Czy ja...?'' ''- Gdybyś umarł, nie byłoby cię tutaj - pokiwała przecząco głową.'' ''- Jasne - odparł, po czym westchnął, jakby zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Arkoth! Tyle... tyle go szukałem. Nie pozwolę mu uciec!'' ''- Uspokój się - uciszyła go. - Minęło kilka dni odkąd cię pokonał. Jego już nie ma, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. - Mężczyzna przeklął siarczyście.'' Spojrzała na niego. Był zirytowany, niespokojny. Mruknęła smutno. Nie chciała go dalej ranić. Wiedziała jednak, że musi. ''- Twoi przyjaciele zniknęli, najpewniej porwali ich ludzie Arkotha.'' Rozszerzył oczy. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Arkoth też o nich wspominał. Nie mogło być jaśniejszych dowodów. ''- Nie martw się. - Do jego uszu dotarł jej głos, delikatny i ciepły. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz idź. Po tych wszystkich dniach czas się trochę poruszać.'' Spojrzał na nią zdumiony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na siebie. Zaczął znikać. To dobry znak. Spoglądnął na nią. Stała tam, wpatrzona w niego, a wśród ciemności dostrzegał jej blady uśmiech. Umierający, lecz szczery. To dobry znak. Poczuł się lżej na duchu. Wstawał, budził się. W jego oczach, dotąd pustych i martwych, można było dostrzec znowu życie. To dobry znak. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra weszła do niewielkiego pokoiku, usytuowanego na piętrze karczmy Guska. Pomieszczenie wynajmowane było przez Riyena i tutaj też go przyniosła, gdy medycy się nim zajęli. Kobieta spojrzała posępnie. Dalej tam leżał, nieruchomy jak co dzień. Toa przysiadła przy nim i zaczęła wymieniać bandaże. Zakrwawione warstwy materiału już nie lepiły się jak przy zakładaniu, najwidoczniej przestał krwawić. Shathra westchnęła z ulgą, zdarzało się bowiem podczas poprzednich dni, że rany otwierały się na nowo i musiała je z powrotem tamować. A nie było to wygodne, czy też przyjemne zajęcie. Kobieta sukcesywnie odwinęła bandaż, wpatrując się w Riyena ponurym wzrokiem. Odłożyła zakrwawiony materiał na bok i przystąpiła do zakładania nowego. Delikatnymi ruchami ręki zawijała opatrunek wokół torsu Tenebrisa, co jakiś czas asystując sobie drugim ramieniem. Shathra zamyśliła się. Jej wzrok powędrował do góry, gdy ona zamartwiała się myślami. "Arkoth jest o wiele potężniejszy niż te kilka lat temu", stwierdziła w głowie. "W takiej sytuacji może stać się większym zagrożeniem niż Nihil Nostra." Wtem poczuła uścisk na dłoni. - To już nie będzie potrzebne. Shathra, lekko skołowana, popatrzyła na właściciela ręki, która ją trzymała, i spojrzała wzruszona. Riyen westchnął, po czym podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej. - Hej, poczekaj. Twoje rany... - Powiedziałem, że to już nie będzie potrzebne - odparł stanowczo. Shathra cofnęła się gwałtownie, zaskoczona jego tonem. Po chwili jednak wróciła do swojego typowego zachowania i prychnęła, nadymając policzki. - To ja się tobą opiekowałam przez 4 dni, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? - zapytała, udając żal. - 4 dni? - Tak, tyle przespałeś, wałkoniu. Riyen westchnął i spojrzał na siebie. Arkoth musiał nieźle go poturbować. Mimo czterodniowego odpoczynku i opieki na jego ciele pozostały szerokie blizny, głównie dwie. Jedna, na środku klatki piersiowej, wzięła się od uderzenia wiązką laserową z Oka, druga zaś, w końcowych partiach brzucha, stanowiła pamiątkę po poziomym cięciu kostura. Wtem przypomniał mu się jego sen. Zdając sobie z niego sprawę, od razu chwycił za barki zaskoczoną Shathrę. - Rokan, Ceo, Gera i Vistan - wymienił. - Stawili się tu 3 dni temu? Przez chwilę kobieta nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, zaskoczona nagłym chwytem Riyena. Po chwili jednak ogarnęła się, symbolizując to głośnym chrząknięciem. - Nie - rzuciła krótko, ku przerażeniu Riyena. - Podejrzewam, że... - Ludzie Arkotha ich porwali - dokończył za nią. Ta jedynie skinęła głową. - Wiedziałam, że się tym zainteresujesz, więc zaczęłam szukać. Między innymi popytałam tych opryszków sprzed pięciu dni. - Uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie. - Jest takie miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie często widziano Arkotha. Spójrz. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła mapę miasta. - Według informacji, które zebrałam, Arkoth był rzekomo tu, tu i tu. Mogłyby to być tylko przypuszczenia, gdyby nie fakt, że każde z tych miejsc znajduje się niedaleko tego budynku- stwierdziła. - No i ostatnio zaatakował cię gdzieś tutaj. Spójrz, co wychodzi po dodaniu tego miejsca. Riyen przyjrzał się, zaintrygowany słowami Shathry. Rzeczywiście, wraz z punktem, który pokazywał położenie hangaru, w którym zmierzył się z Arkothem, krzyżyki, złączone razem, tworzyły małą strzałkę, która wskazywała wspomniany przez Toa budynek. - On mnie podpuszcza - syknął. - Naśmiewa się ze mnie. Albo wprowadza w pułapkę. - Albo to i to - dodała Shathra. - Tak, czy inaczej, i tak zamierzamy tam pójść, prawda? - My? - A co? Przecież sama tam nie pójdę - zażartowała, uśmiechając się szeroko. Riyen chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uznał, że lepiej nie kontynuować dyskusji. Zamiast tego podniósł się z łóżka i rozciągnął. Pomijając fakt, że ledwo ustał przy samym wstawaniu, poruszenie zastałymi mięśniami zwaliło go z nóg. Udało mu się jednak powtórnie wstać. Dostrzegając przy ścianę uszkodzoną, choć i tak wyglądającą lepiej niż podczas walki zbroję, podszedł do niej i przywdział, po czym dobył broni. Kończąc przygotowania, spojrzał na Shathrę. - To na co czekamy? ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen zmrużył oczy. Stał właśnie przed celem jego podróży; ogromny hangar rozwidlał się w jego oczach, odizolowany od reszty zabudowań. Shathra spojrzała niepewnie, z tego miejsca wylewała się zła aura. Riyen rozglądnął się. Ulice były wyjątkowo puste, co jakiś czas był w stanie dostrzec kilku przechodniów, ale nie wystarczyli do stworzenia tłumu. Ta sytuacja zaintrygowała go. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt bio wcześniej droga tętniła życiem, teraz tylko ledwo pulsowała, zanikając cicho. - O proszę, kogoż to ja widzę... Znajomy głos przeszył uszy Tenebrisa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli, by dostrzec wśród marmurowej mozaiki swą nauczycielkę, Toa Stradę. Wydawała się skądś wracać. - Nauczycielko. - Nie denerwuj mnie! - zakrzyknęła, owijając ramię wokół jego karku. - Czemuż to się, kaleko, nie stawiałeś na treningi, hm?! - Byłem nieprzytomny przez kilka dni i... - Nie obchodzi mnie, że dałeś się pobić. - Strada najwidoczniej już wszystko wiedziała. - Gdybyś był silniejszy, nie doszłoby do tego i może nie czułabym, że zmarnowałam na ciebie swój czas! Riyen nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić, wiedział, że nie warto. - Przepraszam - przerwała Shathra. - Potrafię cię zrozumieć i w ogóle, ale czy mogłabyś pokrzyczeć na niego kiedy indziej? Mamy teraz ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Strada spojrzała na nią, przymrużając jedno oko. Riyen, wręcz przeciwnie, rozszerzył, i to oba. - Jesteś tą kobietą sprzed kilku dni. Mogłabyś się nie wtrącać do czyjejś rozmowy? - prychnęła. - Wybacz. - Uśmiechnęła się, choć Tenebris wyczuł w jej tonie irytację. - Ale każda zmarnowana sekunda może przeważyć o czyimś losie. Więc czy to ty mogłabyś się nie wtrącać do czyjegoś zadania? Strada, najwidoczniej zdziwiona, uśmiechnęła się jednak i puściła Riyena. - Niech będzie. Ten jeden raz - ostrzegła. - Co to za "zadanie"? - Arkoth porwał moich dawnych towarzyszy - odezwał się Riyen. - Według wszelkich znaków powinni być tutaj. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Chodź, Shathro. Riyen od razu skierował się ku wejściu. Shathra chciała podążyć za nim, lecz została zatrzymana przez Stradę. - Czekajże, kobieto - powiedziała. - To jego sprawa. Jeśli jest mężczyzną, powinien poradzić sobie sam. - Co? - Tenebris najwidoczniej był zdezorientowany. - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko idź. Poczekamy tu na ciebie. Riyen westchnął niezadowolony, ale po raz kolejny nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Nie warto. Po chwili zniknął za wrotami magazynu. - Dlaczego puściłaś go samego? Strada spojrzała na nią ponuro, po czym skierowała wzrok w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Riyen. - Mam przeczucie... - powiedziała, jakby bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do Shathry. - Stało się, bądź dopiero stanie się coś złego. Ale jest to coś, co musi pokonać sam. Inaczej nigdy nie będzie w stanie się podnieść i wznieść dłoń ku niebu. - Strada uśmiechnęła się. Shathra popatrzyła na nią, zadziwiona jej przemową, po czym powędrowała oczami za nią, spoglądając cierpliwie we wrota magazynu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Dhegor wyszedł na taras, chcąc w końcu odsapnąć od papierkowej roboty. Spędził właśnie kilka godzin na przeszukiwaniu sterty dokumentów, podpisywaniu jakichś pokwitowań i innych tego typu rzeczy, które całkowicie go nie interesowały. To w końcu tylko słowa przeniesione na papier, po co te formalności. Musiał jednak zrozumieć, że tak działa system władzy, ściśle utrzymujący społeczeństwo w harmonii. Bez niego nastałby chaos. Chaos korumpuje. Korupcja napędza chaos, który zaczyna niszczyć wszystko, co utworzone w porządku. Powstaje niekończąca się pętla wyniszczenia, zatrzymująca się tylko wtedy, gdy ze społeczeństwa nic już nie zostanie. Poczuł jak drzwi tarasu są otwierane. Turaga odwrócił się, by dostrzec Narendę. W ustach trzymała spalane cygaro z liści krzewów, uprawianych na obrzeżach miasta. Uprawianych dla ich owoców, nie liści, ale Narenda najwidoczniej widziała w nich inny użytek. - I jak? - Poskładali ją - powiedziała, puszczając z ust szarawy pierścień dymu. - Teraz, gdy mają dostęp do imperialnych zasobów, budowa protez zajmuje im tylko kilka dni. To nie ten sam złom, z którego korzystaliśmy, chowając się w podziemiach. - Rozumiem. Jeśli możesz, zaprowadź mnie do niej - poprosił delikatnym głosem. Narenda wciągnęła powietrze, rozgrzewając końcówkę cygara, po czym wychuchała szary obłok i wyrzuciła zbędną resztkę, pstrykając palcami. Przydeptaniem ugasiła ogniki. - Chodźmy, Czcigodny. Dhegor skinął głową, po czym ruszył za nią. Na szczęście z pałacu do placówki szpitalnej było tylko kilka bio. Nie licząc oczywiście odległości jaką musieli przejść, by dostać się na parter pałacu. Narenda szła stanowczym krokiem, za nią, trochę ospale, podążał Turaga, rozglądając się na boki. Teraz to miejsce było o wiele piękniejsze niż gdy rezydował tu Maleg. Nie przypominało już głównej rzeźni, nie przywoływało obrazów strachu i bólu. Dhegor zmarkotniał, przypominając sobie, ile bólu musieli przecierpieć mieszkańcy wyspy za panowania Makuty. Narenda, widząc to, przyspieszyła, powodując, że Turaga także zwiększył tempo. Nie miał teraz czasu, by zamykać się w klatce goryczy, chciała więc, aby wyszli stąd jak najszybciej. Może spacer na świeżym powietrzu dobrze mu zrobi. Rzeczywiście, Dhegor od razu stał się bardziej energiczny, wyrównując nawet krok z Narendą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, tak, by Czcigodny tego nie zauważył. - Czy powiadomiłaś tych, o których cię prosiłem? - zapytał nagle Turaga. - Tak - skinęła głową. - Wszyscy już czekają w placówce. Na twarzy Dhegora zawitał uśmiech, ciesząc się z poradności Narendy. Po utknięciu na Północnym Kontynencie, Turaga nie mógł dowodzić ruchem oporu. Narenda wykonała naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty, utrzymując buntowników w ryzach. Miała to coś, co sprawiało, że chciałeś za nią podążać, chciałeś za nią walczyć i za nią umierać. To właśnie, to coś czyni przywódcę. Nim się obejrzał, znajdowali się już wewnątrz placówki. Niewielki budynek, osadzony nieopodal pałacu, poprzednio służył za jeden z arsenałów armii Malega. Po jego obaleniu, pozbyto się wszelkiej broni i urządzono tu swoisty szpital. Wszelkie wyposażenie bojowe przeniesiono do osobistego arsenału pałacowego. Dhegor i Narenda stanęli przed drzwiami jednego z pomieszczeń dla pacjentów. Kobieta bez wahania chwyciła za delikatną klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Turaga podążył za nią. Sala była bardzo obszerna. Mieściło się w niej sześć łóżek i pojedyncze biurko, najpewniej dla opiekunów do spraw rejestracyjnych. "Znowu papierkowa robota", pomyślał Dhegor. Wokół ostatniego łóżka po lewej, przy samym oknie na miasto, znajdowało się sporo osób. Turaga rozpoznał w nich Shivę, Meza i Taroka. Pozostałą dwójkę zapewne też kojarzył, ale najwidoczniej mniej. Od kółka oddzielił się Ashad, siedzący teraz na krześle i skulony ku ziemi. Jego ręce bezwładnie zwisały z barków. Musiał się bardzo nudzić. - Witajcie, moi drodzy. - Przywitaniem przykuł ich uwagę. Nawet Ashad, który zdawał się nie żyć, gwałtownie się podniósł, usłyszawszy jego głos. - Dla każdego z was tu obecnych mam zadanie, które, mam nadzieję, wypełnicie. Wśród przybyłych dało się słyszeć zgody i głośne "tak". Jedynie Ashad wydawał się zbyt znudzony, aby chciało mu się odpowiedzieć. Dhegor podszedł bliżej, nie chcąc mówić zbyt głośno. On też nie czuł się na siłach. - Tarok - zwrócił się do masywnego Toa w czerwonej zbroi. - Na wschodzie miasta zostały wszczęte zamieszki i bunty przez byłych żołnierzy Malega. Chciałbym, abyś stłumił ich powstanie. Postaraj się być delikatny. - Taa jest. - Wasza dwójka - skierował swe słowa do dwóch Toa, stojących po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Będziecie mu towarzyszyć jako pomocnicy. Liczę na was. Wyrazy nie były potrzebne, by stwierdzić swą zgodę. Obaj Toa skinęli symultanicznie głowami. - Dobrze, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o was. Chciałbym, abyście zajęli się tym jak najszybciej. Tarok przytaknął, po czym gestem dłoni nakazał dwójce Toa podążyć za nim. Chwilę potem już ich nie było. - W porządku - westchnął Dhegor. - Shiva i Ashad. Wy wyruszycie ze mną na Północny Kontynent, do miasta Vestera. Mamy tam przyjaciół do odwiedzenia. - A ja? - wyrwał się z tłumu Mez. - Oczywiście, Mez... Chciałbym, abyś pomógł Narendzie ze sprawami administracyjnymi, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Trochę pisania, trochę noszenia. Miła odmiana od sprzedawania książek, co? - uśmiechnął się. Mez zdębiał. Chciał już się kłócić, ale stwierdził, że tylko pogorszy swoją sytuację, postanowił więc milczeć. - A co ze mną? - Ach, jak mogłem zapomnieć. Zanim przejdziemy do ciebie, moja droga, jak się czujesz? - W porządku. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie czułam się lepiej. - Domyślam się - stwierdził Dhegor. - W każdym razie, chcę, abyś towarzyszyła mi na Północny Kontynent. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem, Theoro? Vortixx uniosła wzrok. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć Dhegorowi w oczy, po tym kiedy go zdradziła, kiedy go oszukała. Nawet jeśli przychodził do niej po tym, jak Ashad przyniósł ją tutaj kilka dni temu, ona wciąż nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Sumienie było zbyt ciężkie, by podnieść wzrok. Spojrzała na siebie. W wyniku obrzydliwych manier i zabaw płaczków żyła. Straciła jednak obie ręce. Zastąpiono je protezami, wyjątkowo lekkimi, choć i tak uwierały w organiczne tkanki, które łączyły się z czysto mechanicznymi. Potrafiła już zginać palce i ramię w łokciu, wciąż miała problemy z utrzymaniem rzeczy w dłoniach. Ale uczyła się. I to było najważniejsze. - Dobrze. - Dhegor klasnął w dłonie. - Wyruszamy za 2 dni. Przygotujcie się za ten czas. Broń też może się przydać. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Shivo, jeśli możesz, pomóż Theorze. Wezwana skinęła głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Turaga odwzajemnił gest, po czym żegnając się ruszył do wyjścia. Narenda podążyła za nim. Głośny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi odbił się echem od ścian korytarza. - Czcigodny - zatrzymała Dhegora Narenda. - Czy on na pewno tam jest? Turaga spojrzał ponuro, mrużąc oczy. - Niestety, nie ma innego wyboru. Takie ma przeznaczenie. My musimy je tylko opóźnić. Chociaż dzień, bądź dwa, i wszystko ulegnie zmianie - powiedział. - Nie możemy zrobić nic więcej, ale to i tak więcej, niż byśmy mogli marzyć. Wzdychając, Dhegor odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Narenda, zaintrygowana jego słowami, podążyła w ciszy za nim. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen ostrożnie stawiał kolejne kroki, rozglądając się uważnie. Wewnątrz magazynu panowała istna ciemność, mógł nawet dostrzec blady blask jego receptorów wzrokowych. Mimo to, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni jego płaszcza, wyciągając z jej wnętrza kamień świetlny. Niewielki przedmiocik oświetlił znaczną część obszaru. Riyen przymrużył oczy, oślepiony jego blaskiem. Widząc zarysy korytarza, ruszył przed siebie. Skrzypnięcie drzwi odbiło się w jego uszach. Miał nadzieję, że nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Zaświecił kamieniem świetlnym. Nie dostrzegł przed sobą nikogo. Cichym krokiem przekroczył próg wrót. Cisza. Tak wielka, że aż przytłaczająca. A w szczególności niepokojąca. Jak na kryjówkę Arkotha i jego zbirów było tu za cicho. A w przypadku zasadzki nie miał jak się bronić przed tuzinami ostrzy. Z obiema rękoma byłby kłopot, a co dopiero z jedną. Wtem usłyszał podejrzany chrzęst. Gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok w kierunku dźwięku i poświecił lśniącym przedmiotem. Kamień jednak ledwo dotarł swym blaskiem do źródła odgłosu, zaledwie podkreślając jego sylwetkę wśród cieni. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, przypiął kamień świetlny do zbroi, a w wolną już dłoń pochwycił Ciszę. Powolnymi stąpnięciami zaczął zbliżać się do podejrzanego obiektu, a z każdym krokiem kształt stawał się wyraźniejszy. Tenebris rozszerzył ślepia w zaskoczeniu. Na łańcuchach, wydających poprzedni dźwięk, wisiał Rokan. Jego ciało, obdarte z pancerza i skóry, krwawiło intensywnie. Riyen nie mógł naliczyć krwawych szram, które przyozdabiały jego mięso. Skakdi zdawał się obudzić, bowiem jego zmęczone oczy otworzyły się, a głowa uniosła o ostatku sił. - Ri...yen - wydyszał. - Nie mów za wiele - nakazał mu. - Mu-musisz... znaleźć Gerę i Vistana... - nie posłuchał. - Gera jest... piętro niżej. Zacznij od niej, wątpię, aby... dawała sobie tak dobrze radę jak... ja. - Przerwał, kaszląc krwią. - Vistana... zabrali na zewnątrz... Musi być w... ogrodzie, za budynkiem. Słyszałem jak o tym mówią. - A co z Ceo? - zapytał Riyen, ignorując już kompletnie fakt, że kazał mu nie mówić za wiele. - Ngh... guah... - Rokan zaczął bełkotać, najwidoczniej stracił oddech w płucach. Tenebris chciał go cucić, nagle jednak poczuł zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Odruchowo uskoczył w bok. Usłyszał jedynie świst ostrza, tnącego powietrze. Odbijając się ramieniem, wylądował na nogach. Spojrzał w górę. I nie dowierzył. Osobą, która go zaatakowała, był nikt inny jak Ceo. W dłoni ściskał mocno swą broń, która jeszcze przed chwilą miała pozbawić go żywota. Monsterianin spojrzał na niego ponuro. - Ceo? Co ty do cholery robisz?! - Wybacz, Riyenie. To nie zależało ode mnie... - Co? Wtem Tenebris poczuł ciepło na policzku. Dotykając ogrzanego miejsca, zauważył, że krwawi. A więc ostrze Ceo go dosięgło. Na szczęście to tylko drobna rana- Nagle Riyen poczuł jak jego ciało staje się cięższe. Nie spodziewając się tego, poddał się grawitacji i upadł na kolana. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać, a kształty zanikać, ustępując falującym plamom kolorów. Gama ostrych kolorów uderzyła jego oczy. Smugi światłą zaczęły wirować, falować, poruszać się chaotycznie. Riyen nie dostrzegał już świata rzeczywistego, wokół panował chaos barw i dźwięków. Niespodziewanie, wszystko ucichło. Tenebris rozejrzał się. Wszędzie dostrzegał tylko rozmazaną ciemność i wysoką mgłę. Może to podłe z mojej strony, ale to jest ten moment, w którym zamierzam cię zdradzić. Do jego głowy docierał głos Ceo. Brzmiał jakby odbijał się z każdej możliwej strony. Wtem przed nim pojawiła się niska sylwetka, następując po charakterystycznym świście. Riyen rozpoznał w niej swoją siostrę, która pojawiała się w jego snach. - Wybacz mi to, co zrobiłem - mimowolnie z jego ust wydobyły się te słowa. - Daj spokój, bracie. Nie obwiniam cię - powiedziała. - Słabeusze popełniają tak żałosne błędy! Jego siostra ryknęła pod koniec, gdy jej sylwetka zaczęła jakby płonąć. Po chwili zniknęła. Kolejny świst. Tym razem przed nim stał Kharas. - Jesteś beznadziejny. Żałuję, że cię stworzyłem. Moja najgorsza porażko! Kolejna postać zniknęła w chmurze mgły. Widzisz, Riyenie. Prawdą jest to, że oszukiwałem was od samego początku. Brzmi to tak jakbym był jakąś podła osobą, ale pozwól, że wytłumaczę. Tenebris syknął. Był wściekły, rozgoryczony. Poczuł się zdradzony, nie tylko przez Ceo, ale również przez samego siebie. - Jesteś tylko cieniem mojej świetności! - zakrzyknął w wizji Arkoth. Początkowo nie ufałem Arkothowi. Wydawał mi się szalony, skorumpowany. Przecież wy, Toa, macie ten swój Kodeks, prawda? Toa, który łamie Kodeks, nie może mieć dobrych zamiarów, jego plan musi być zły, tak właśnie myślałem. - Żałosny Toa. Jesteś ledwie nędzną kopią prawdziwej istoty. Nie masz przeznaczenia, nie masz celu! Nikt nie będzie o tobie pamiętał! - ryknął Ashad. Ale wtedy pokazał mi prawdę. Poznałem jego zamiary. Zrozumiałem, że Arkoth poprowadzi nas do nowego porządku. Wtedy postanowiłem też stanąć po jego stronie. I wtedy też właśnie wysłał mnie do Antrocez. - Wydaje ci się, że coś znaczysz. Że czegoś dokonasz. Jesteś zwykłym ślepcem, nic nie znaczącym błędem. - Tym razem iluzja pokazała Dhegora. Jeśli stwierdziłeś, że kłamałem, mówiąc o "egzorcyzmie", jesteś w błędzie. Chciałem załatwić to bardziej pokojowo, ale Arkoth stwierdził, że się nie da. Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał mieć rację. - Nie sądzisz, że cię okłamał? - wydukał Riyen. Jakżebym śmiał. Widziałem do czego jest zdolny. Wiedziałem, co on wiedział. Nie ma mowy, aby się pomylił. W każdym razie, po takiej rzezi, system Mata Nui nie mógł tego nie poczuć. I tak, gdy Wielki Duch osłabł, tak osłabła pieczęć więżąca Nihil Nostrę. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Riyen warknął, czując jak pulsujący ból rozrywa jego czaszkę. W planie jednak nie było pokonanie mnie przez ciebie. Ale i na to Arkoth się przygotował. Podarował mi Maskę Prawdopodobieństwa, której użyłem na was. To niewiarygodne, jak łatwo uwierzyliście w moją niewinność. Moc Kanohi to jednak coś, z czym nie można się kłócić. Tenebris syknął, wściekły. Został wykorzystany, zdradzony, w najbardziej perfidny sposób. Ostatecznie jednak udało mi się wrócić do Arkotha. Problemem byli tylko oni, którzy jakoś zżyli się ze sobą i ze mną. Nie, żebym tego chciał. Ale skoro Arkoth mówi, że nie ma wyboru, to nie ma wyboru. - Jesteś żałosny. Ja? Z powodu swoich emocji, swej chęci zemsty i fałszywych przekonań, stanąłeś po stronie przegranych. Nie mogłeś niżej upaść. - Z powodu swoich fałszywych ideologii i poddaństwa, zdradziłeś swoich towarzyszy, skazałeś ich na śmierć. Najwidoczniej mogłem. Ceo zamilkł. Mgła zdawała się opadać, a kruszący głowę ból zanikać. Wtem do uszu Riyena dotarł znajomy głos. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Ku niemu biegła Shathra, najwidoczniej zaniepokojona. Będąc już obok niego, klęknęła przy nim. On sam był w pozycji półleżącej, opierając się zmęczonymi ramionami. - Wszystko w porządku? Hej, Riyen? - T-taa, może być - wysapał. Shathra zmarkotniała. - To źle! Mówiąc to, wbiła mu nóż w tors, tuż pod klatką piersiową. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Próbował dobyć Ciszy, lecz kobieta wykopała mu ją z ręki. Jego ramiona opadły bezwładnie, podobnie jak głowa. - Dobrze. O wiele lepiej. Po drugiej stronie będzie ci lepiej. Wtem Riyen resztką sił chwycił Łupieżcę i przebił ją ostrzem. Teraz to ona rozszerzyła oczy. - J-jak? Przecież uderzyłem w punkt witalny. Nagle dostrzegła coś podejrzanego. Przyglądając się, rozszerzyła oczy jeszcze bardziej. Ostrze noża utkwiło pomiędzy wybiciami zbroi, spowodowanymi walką z Arkothem. Klinga więc nie dotarła do ciała Tenebrisa. Riyen spojrzał na nią. Iluzja opadła i teraz przed nim stała nie Shathra, a Ceo. Monsterianin ciężko dyszał, plując krwią. Tertium także oddychał głęboko. - Z-zrozum. Ja... nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem - tłumaczył się. - To wszystko dla Planu. A-ale możesz wszystko zmienić! P-pomóż mi, a powiem ci... powiem ci wszystko! Tajne bazy, informatorzy, cokolwiek! - Tyle ten Plan dla ciebie znaczył, że teraz jesteś w stanie go zdradzić za życie? I to niby ja jestem żałosny. Ceo stracił głos, przytłoczony tymi słowami. - A-ale wciąż! Nawet, jeśli jestem żałosny, to wciąż mogę ci się przydać! Wystarczy, że mi pomożesz! - Przykro mi, Ceo. Ale to ostrze, podobnie jak ty, nie ma innego wyboru. - Riyen wyciągnął klingę z ciała Monsterianina. Krew rozbryzgała się na jego zbroi. - Może tylko zabijać. Umierający Ceo padł na ziemię. Jego oczy wygasły, gdy z truchła w pełni uleciało życie. Tenebris podniósł się i schował Łupieżcę do przyczepionej przy boku pochwy, Ciszę zaś zaczepił na plecach. - Rokan! - Podszedł do Zakazianina. Skakdi podniósł wycieńczony wzrok. - Zabiłeś ścierwo... Do-brze... - Już cię ściągam, poczekaj. Zaraz wszystko będzie w porządku! - Daj spokój... Już po mnie. - Zamknij się. Kazałem ci nic nie mówić! Głowa Rokana opadła. Riyen przestał odłączać okowy, rozumiejąc co się stało. Skakdi umarł. Tenebris spojrzał w dół, przytłoczony tym zdarzeniem. Oddał Rokanowi cześć chwilą ciszy. Chciał tu jeszcze chwilę zostać, chciał go pogrzebać. Nie miał jednak na to czasu. Musiał znaleźć resztę i modlić się o to, by jeszcze żyli. Żegnając się z Zakazianinem, ruszył w głąb kompleksu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen wyważył drzwi na ogród potężnym kopnięciem. Na dworze stało kilku przeciwników, najwidoczniej zajętych przeróżnymi zadaniami, mającymi na celu zabicie nudy. Widząc Tenebrisa, dobyli broni. Tertium również nie próżnował i w jedną chwilę trzymał już Ciszę w dłoni. - Gdzie jest Vortixx i Matoranka? Obecni przeciwnicy zachichotali złowieszczo. Z szeregu wystąpił Toa Kamienia, z Kakamą na twarzy. - Matorankę zabrali gdzieś do piwnicy. Co do Vortixx... - uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazał kciukiem na obszar za sobą. - Jest gdzieś tam. Daliśmy mu nawet mała dziurkę, żeby miał czym oddychać... do czasu. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Nic więcej go nie interesowało. Nie musiał myśleć o niczym innym. Od razu rzucił się na przeciwników. Miach, czyli wspomniany Toa Kamienia, spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Zachował jednak zimną krew i rozkazał swoim ludziom zaatakować. Przeciwnicy zareagowali natychmiastowo. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie dla Riyena. Korzystając z cienia budynku, Tenebris zrobił sobie podest, który podniósł go nad głowy oponentów. Wyskakując z cienistego tworu, kopnął pierwszego wroga w twarz, a odbijając się od niego ściął Ciszą głowę następnego. Wybijając się z gruntu, wyskoczył w górę, tnąc poziomo następnych wrogów. Kolejne truchła uderzyły o ziemię. Miach syknął, zaskoczony walecznością intruza. Korzystając ze swej mocy, uniósł ogromne głazy i cisnął nimi w Riyena. Ten, dostrzegając to, uniósł cieniste kolumny, które przebiły wielkie kamienie. Zanim Toa zdążył zareagować, Tenebris stał już przy nim, gotowy do następnego cięcia. Miach nie mógł odskoczyć, strach przyszpilił go do podłoża. I nagle ściskający ból rozerwał jego tors, tak jak ostrze Ciszy zbroję i ciało. Krew trysnęła, brudząc klingę i maskę Riyena. Barkiem odepchnął zranionego Miacha, który roztrzaskał stół i wylądował na jego strzępach. Tenebris nie miał czasu na myślenie. W sekundę namierzył wspomniany otwór i, wydłużając cienie, zaczął kopać. Grudy ziemi były rozrzucane na prawo i lewo, aż Riyen nie przestał kopać. Spojrzał pusto w głąb. Vistan spoglądnął na niego martwymi oczami. Jego ciało, wysuszone i wychudzone, wydawało się móc rozpaść przy dotknięciu. Zmrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok. Myślał, że to, jak potraktowali Rokana, było brutalne, ale to zdawało się jeszcze okrutniejsze. Nie zastanawiając się już nad tym, ruszył dalej, w dół, mając nadzieję na ocalenie jednego, kruchego życia. ◊ ◊ ◊ Tym razem był bardziej gwałtowny. Ignorując schody, przebił się przez podłogę, aż dotarł do piwnicy. Lądując twardo, zaskoczył obecnych tam wrogów. Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, wytworzył kilka cienistych macek i zaczął nimi machać, odrzucając przeciwników. Nie miał już siły walczyć, ani nawet się poruszać. Ale musiał. Jego kości zdawały się pękać, mięśnie rozlatywać. Jego to jednak nie obchodziło. Używając wolnej pięści, powalił ostatniego przytomnego wroga, uderzając go w podbródek. Pozbywając się zagrożenia, rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł ją. Podobnie jak Rokan, wisiała na łańcuchach. Oczy miała zawinięte jakimś bandażem, zakrwawionym. Riyen podszedł do niej. - Gera... Matoranka poruszyła się gwałtownie na łańcuchach jakby kukiełka na żyłkach. - Nie, proszę! Przestańcie! Nie chcę więcej! - zaczęła płakać. - Zabijcie mnie już, do cholery! Proszę! - Gera... to ja, Ri--Tenar. Matoranka uspokoiła się. - Te-tenar? - wyjąkała. - Przyszedłem po ciebie - powiedział, ściągając ją z łańcuchów. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż Rokan, czy Vistan. Chociaż ona miała szansę. Męcząc się jednym ramieniem, Riyen wziął Gerę na barana. Ta, pozbawiona sił, opadła bezwładnie na jego plecy. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wystarczy, że nie zaśniesz. Nie zasypiaj. - ...dobrze. Używając cieni, wyniósł się na poziom parteru. Zaczął zmierzać tak szybko, jak mógł, w kierunku wyjścia, cały czas mówiąc do Gery. - Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. - ...w porządku... Jej głos stawał się słabszy. Zaczął biec szybciej. - Wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj! - ... - Cholera jasna, nie zasypiaj! Dostrzegł je. Drzwi, którymi się tutaj dostał. Zastanowił się. Nie, nie miał teraz czasu na racjonalne myślenie. Spod jego oczodołów wypłynęła krew. Korzystając z cieni, wybił się w kierunku wrót. Bokiem rzucił się na drzwi, wyważając je. Czekające tam Shathra i Strada spojrzały zaskoczone na niego. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego życie. Padł. Po prostu padł, doprowadzając swoje ciało do granic możliwości. Strada szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi i zaczęła krzyczeć o pomoc. Już wkrótce znalazły się osoby, które podeszły i zaczęły zajmować się leżącymi. Riyen jednak kazał im zająć się Gerą. Sam regenerował siły. - A gdzie reszta? - ...nie żyją - wysapał. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy, po czym przymrużyła, przyjmując smutny wyraz twarzy. Postanowiła już nie pytać. Nie teraz. To nie była najlepsza chwila. - Riyen - odezwała się Strada, mówiąc ponurym tonem. - Ona... nie oddycha. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał, wpierw na swą nauczycielkę, a potem na Matorankę. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą z nią rozmawiał. Wyglądała w porządku. Więc czemu? Dlaczego musiała... Cienie wokół Riyena zaczęły wirować i kruszyć ziemię. Zaskoczona Shathra odskoczyła w tył, gdy jeden z cieni o mało nie skręcił jej kostki. - Ktoś mi za to zapłaci... Spod jego maski wydawało się uchodzić coś na wzór pary. Shathra wpatrywała się w niego, przerażona. Nie widziała go jeszcze w tym stanie. Riyen podniósł głowę i spojrzał w górę. Jego oczy przyjęły krwisto czerwoną barwę. Po chwili z ust wyrwał się długi, gwałtowny ryk. - Arkoth!!! Rozdział VIII Minęło kilka dni od tamtej sytuacji. Riyen szedł właśnie wąskim korytarzem. Znajdował się w placówce medycznej Vestery, położonej na północnym zachodzie miasta, nieopodal Kuźni Północnej. Właśnie, będzie musiał niedługo stawić się tam na trening. - O, przyszedłeś - powiedział Hevan, tutejszy lekarz. Podobno często podróżował po świecie, a swoje kliniki wybudował na tuzinach wysp. Nie żeby Riyena to jakoś obchodziło. Ważne, że był dobry. - To tutaj. Mówiąc to, otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoików. Tenebris wszedł za nim, zamykając je za sobą. - Masz gościa - rzucił do przebywającego w sali pacjenta. Riyen przysiadł przy łóżku szpitalnym, Hevan postanowił wyjść, nie chcąc wtrącać się w prywatną rozmowę. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał. - Fizycznie może być- odpowiedział mu delikatny, kobiecy głos. - Gorzej z psychiką. Pod puchowaną kołdrą leżała Gera, Matoranka, która jako jedyna ze swojej grupy przeżyła tortury ludzi Arkotha. Podczas przebywania w hangarze, przebito jej oczy. Jedno jednak udało się odratować, co do drugiego - cóż, nie mogła mieć aż tyle szczęścia. Dokonano tego tylko dlatego, że od razu po przebiciu oczu zaczęła wrzeszczeć i wić się na łańcuchach. Sadystom najwidoczniej to wystarczyło. - Gdybym wtedy nie zaczęła jęczeć i ryczeć z bólu, gdybym wtedy nie okazała tej słabości... mogłoby mnie już nie być, albo całkowicie straciłabym wzrok. - Gera zadrżała, a jej głos załamał się. Uspokoiła się jednak, gdy Riyen chwycił ją za dłoń. - Już dobrze... już dobrze... - Cóż więcej miał powiedzieć? Nic dziwnego, że była w szoku. Nie spotkała się jeszcze z takim okrucieństwem. Matoranka zacisnęła dłoń, za którą trzymał ją Riyen. Tenebrisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dopóki dzięki temu czuła się dobrze, wszystko było w porządku. Dopóki żyła, wszystko było w porządku... Riyen zmrużył oczy. Gera spojrzała na niego, czując, jak wzmacnia uścisk. Tertium spojrzał w dół, a jego ślepia zdawały się obumierać. Matoranka westchnęła. Nagle zamachnęła się wolną ręką i trzasnęła Tenebrisa po czole. Zaskoczony Riyen o mało nie stracił równowagi. Zdziwiony, spojrzał na nią. - Przestań się zadręczać. Nie zmienisz tego, co już się stało. Wystarczy, że sprawisz, aby to miało jakieś znaczenie - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tertium wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, zaskoczony jej słowami. Po chwili jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i na jego twarzy zawitał, pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, uśmiech. - Skoro już jesteś, chciałabym abyś rzucił na coś okiem - powiedziała, sięgając do wnętrza torby, położonej na drugim krześle. Z niego wyciągnęła dosyć grubą, starą księgę. - Sprawdź, czy możesz to przeczytać. Zaintrygowany, chwycił książkę w dłonie. Spojrzał na okładkę i zaniemówił. - Nen interius... - wydukał w końcu. - Możesz to odczytać?! - krzyknęła, pełna entuzjazmu. Zdarzało się, że całe dnie spędzała na studiowaniu książki, której nawet nie mogła odczytać. - Nen interius? - Wewnętrzna pustka. Inaczej... - Inaczej? - Nihil Nostra. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Czy to będzie w porządku? - Jasne. Mamy sporo miejsca w porcie. Powiedzmy, gdzieś na miarę, hmm, kilku tuzinów widgetów. Dhegor uśmiechnął się, po czym wręczył marynarzowi sakiewkę pełną brzęczących monet. Wysoki Vortixx uśmiechnął się, po czym kilkoma gestami kazał swoim podwładnym zabezpieczyć okręt. - Nareszcie na lądzie. - Ashad zdawał się móc nawet całować ziemię. - Przez te cholerne sztormy rejs przedłużył nam się o kilka dni. - Spokojnie, sreberku. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że już jesteśmy - odparła Shiva, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nie powiem, że się nie cieszę. I nie nazywaj mnie sreberkiem - burknął. Theora nie odezwała się, jedynie westchnęła z dezaprobatą. Turaga odwrócił się i mruknął frasobliwie. - Skoro masz jeszcze energię na narzekanie, Ashad, to może starczy ci jej na podróż do Vestery - rzekł. - Piechotą. Najemnik prychnął, choć było to raczej radosne prychnięcie. W każdym razie, na pewno nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem Turagi. Shiva, jak to ona, uśmiechnęła się. Theora zajęta była oglądaniem otoczenia. Widocznie fascynowały jej ogromne okręty, stojące w porcie Halfagu. Po chwili jednak jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze wzrokiem Dhegora i zapytała: - Skąd pewność, że Riyen tam jest? Podobno nie widzieliście go od roku, ba, z tego co mi opowiedzieliście, nawet nie jesteście pewni, czy żyje. Dhegor zmrużył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Ashad. - Na własne oczy widziałem miejsce walki Riyena z Malegiem - zaczął najemnik. - Trup Makuty był na swoim miejscu, to znaczy, że Riyen musiał wygrać. Tam zaś, gdzie powinien być on... ciała nie było. Krwawe ślady prowadziły na skraj tarasu, a w cieniach uliczki dostrzegłem jakieś zniekształcenia. Podejrzewam, że ostatkiem sił zeskoczył z tarasu i przeniósł się za pomocą cieni gdzieś, gdzie mógł się poskładać. - "Podejrzewasz" - podkreśliła Vortixx. - Riyen żyje - odezwał się niespodziewanie Dhegor. - To nie był moment, ani sposób, w jaki zginie. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - Bo ktoś to już zaplanował. Ktoś o wiele potężniejszy ode mnie, od ciebie, od nas wszystkich - rzekł. - Przybyliśmy tu, aby opóźnić nieunikniony los, tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafimy. Musimy dać mu więcej czasu. - Możesz przestać gadać zagadkami, starcze? - zapytał Ashad. - Hm... - Dhegor uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Zagadki są przyjemniejsze niż prawda. Nie mówiąc już nic, Turaga ruszył w kierunku stajni Rahi. Ashad, patrząc na swoje towarzyszki, jedynie wzruszył ramionami, i razem ruszyli za Dhegorem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Odziany był w elegancki, czarny płaszcz, prawie zanikający w tle nocy. Podniósł wzrok. Pałac na Togharii był iście przejmujący. Oświetlony potężnymi lampami z kamieni świetlnych, zdawał się lśnić złociście na nocnej, granatowej szacie, ozdobionej wzorami gwiazd. Do pałacu prowadził węzeł schodów, jedynie wyolbrzymiający jego majestat. Po bokach drogi prowadzącej do budowli, stały wysokie, prostopadłościanowe rzeźby, również oświetlane kamieniami świetlnymi. Podobno blokowały moce Kanohi jakimś materiałem emitującym fale, które zagłuszały ich działanie. Przydatna rzecz. "Więc to jest ta świetlista ścieżka", pomyślał. - Bobo. Zawołany Matoranin wystąpił z cieni. - Wszyscy na stanowiskach? - Tak jest, Trzecie Oko. Są gotowi w każdej chwili. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. Tego od nich oczekiwał. Żeby byli gotowi na wszystko i zawsze. Prostując się, spojrzał na Matoranina. - Niech pamiętają - czekać na stanowiskach, dopóki nie dam znaku. Do tej pory mają się nie ruszać, mają nawet nie drgać. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy? Bobo już nic nie mówił, jedynie skinął głową, po czym zniknął w odmętach ciemności. Arkoth odprowadził go wzrokiem. Dopóki wiedział co robić, dopóki był posłuszny, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Toa wziął głęboki wdech, po czym westchnął głośno i zaczął wspinaczkę. Musiał przyznać - ironicznie, to chyba schody były największym zabezpieczeniem pałacu. Normalny Toa, atakujący zamek, musiałby się sporo pomęczyć z wchodzeniem na górę, a i tak pewnie umarłby gdzieś po drodze, zabity przez cesarskie straże. Na szczęście, on nie był normalnym Toa. Tak więc nie męczył się takim wymagającym spacerkiem. Właściwie to chłodne, nocne powietrze dostarczało mu więcej energii. Spojrzał na prowizoryczny zegar. Za kwadrans miał zacząć się bankiet cesarzowej Togharii. Musiał się pośpieszyć. Nie żeby interesowały go takie imprezy. Interesowało go za to coś innego. Coś, w czego posiadaniu była cesarzowa. Szukał tego przez spory szmat czasu, pytając się najróżniejszych ludzi tego padołu. Niektórzy mówili tak, inni jeszcze inaczej, ale Arkoth wolał nie uprzedzać faktów. Najlepszą opcją było samodzielne sprawdzenie plotek. Niektórzy mogliby to uznać za marnotrawstwo, ale, jak to często mówił, Arkoth miał sporo czasu. Wreszcie dotarł na samą górę. Zostało mu pięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Cesarzowa nie byłaby zadowolona, jeśli by się spóźnił, w końcu sama go zaprosiła, po tym jak się z nią spotkał tydzień temu. Odetchnął głęboko raz jeszcze, po czym wszedł do środka. I choć hałas był słyszalny nawet na zewnątrz, to nie równał się z wewnętrznym harmidrem. Musiał przyznać, cesarzowa znała się na rzeczy. Sala główna była ogromna. Zbudowano ją na planie koła, nadając pałacowi ogólnie owalnych kształtów. Zajmowała prawdopodobnie większość wysokości budowli, zwieńczona ogromny, szklanym żyrandolem u sufitu. Wysokie okna ozdabiały piękne, lśniące witraże. Przedstawiały one coś, ale najwidoczniej Arkoth był w tym temacie ignorantem, nie rozpoznawał bowiem tych obrazów, ani nie kojarzył ich z czymkolwiek konkretnym. Cóż, może o to chodziło. Podłoga wypełniona była kafelkami o kształcie rombu, błyszczącymi swą czystością. Oprócz miejsca przeznaczonego na tańce i rozrywki, nieopodal ścian ułożone były szeregowo długie stoły. Każdy z nich wyrzeźbiony był z niezwykłą precyzją i delikatnością. Na powierzchni kwiatowo uformowanych nóg Arkoth dostrzegał jakieś inskrypcje w języku matorańskim, stał jednak za daleko, by je odczytać. Spojrzał znów w przód. Na wyższe piętro prowadził kolejny wir schodów, ale nie było to miejsce dla gości. Tamtejsze wrota prowadziły do prywatnych komnat cesarzowej. - O, przybyłeś, Toa Arkocie. Łagodny, pełny jednak pewności siebie, kobiecy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Odwracając się w jego kierunku, dostrzegł wysoką Toa Psioniki, odzianą w piękną, białą suknię. Cesarzowa Zephia. W kontraście do pałacu, jej ubiór był prosty, nieprzesadzony. Nawet Arkoth nie mógł odmówić jej piękna. - Witaj, o pani - odezwał się szarmancko. - Cieszę się, że przybyłeś. Nie każdy z zaproszonych przeze mnie gości raczył przyjść. To smutne. - Zapewne mieli swoje powody, o pani. Na pewno nie chcieli zrobić ci przykrości - uśmiechnął się. Cesarzowa odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś. Oboje jesteśmy Toa, to pewnie dlatego tak się cieszę. No tak. Wiele lat temu wszyscy Toa na Togharii zostali zabici bądź wygnani ze względu na zaistniałą wojnę rasową. Wyparci całkowicie przez przybyłych Xiańczyków. Podobno Zephia przybyła na wyspę w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki, którą, niestety, zastała martwą. Rozgoryczona, zaczęła dochodzić do władzy, aż w końcu w bezpośrednim pojedynku zabiła poprzedniego cesarza, Vortixxa Lerocha, i sama stała się cesarzową. Pierwotnie chciała odejść, ale podczas swojego pobytu na wyspie dostrzegła jak źle żyje się tu poddanym. Postanowiła więc zostać i to zmienić. I tak Togharia weszła w erę dobrobytu. Mimo to, na wyspie nie ma praktycznie żadnego Toa. Pewnie znajdą się jacyś, ale najwidoczniej wciąż obarczeni traumą przeszłości nie afiszują się z tym. Zephia więc traktowała każdego Toa jak swojego bliskiego przyjaciela. A Arkotha szczególnie. W końcu, ocalił ją tydzień temu przed atakiem zbuntowanych poddanych. Po tym mieli okazję porozmawiać. Starał się być tak miły, jak tylko potrafił. Szczególnie, gdy zobaczył tę rzecz na własne oczy. Nagle wewnątrz sali rozbrzmiała delikatna, przyjemna muzyka, przyćmiewając hałas, tworzony przez gości. Arkoth nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że akurat grany otwór uspakajał. - O, Północna Muzyka. Moja ulubiona - stwierdziła Zephia. - Ma ten rytm, harmonię, która koi duszę. - Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz - uśmiechnęła się. - Jako dżentelmen, powinienem rozumieć takie rzeczy - zażartował. - Ufufufu - zachichotała Zephia, po czym wystawiła dłoń. - Czy dżentelmen porwie damę do tańca? Arkoth zmrużył oczy, tak, aby cesarzowa tego nie zobaczyła, po czym chwycił jej dłoń i ruszył na parkiet. Delikatnymi krokami prowadził Zephię w powolnym tańcu. Właściwie, niespecjalnie znał się na tańcu, i tych rzeczach. Na szczęście, dzięki podzielnej uwadze, był w stanie skutecznie dostrzec i skopiować każdy finezyjny ruch, wykonywany w tym wirze gracji. A gdy już nauczył się każdego kroku, wystarczyło tylko sensownie połączyć je w kombinacje, tworzące zgrabne, systematycznie powtarzane, sekwencje ruchów. Nagle w oczy Arkotha wpadł obiekt jego zainteresowań. Na małym łańcuszku otaczającym szyję cesarzowej wisiał lśniący, czerwony kryształ, stanowiący główny element biżuterii. Toa zdawał się wręcz za często na niego spoglądać, Zephia nie mogła tego nie zauważyć. - Tutaj mam oczy, Toa Arkocie - powiedziała żartobliwie. Trzecie Oko zdał sobie sprawy ze swojej nieostrożności, więc szybko podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do cesarzowej. - Przepraszam - powiedział. - To bardzo piękny klejnot, o pani. Świetnie współgra z twą urodą. Zephia zachichotała. - Ależ dziękuję. - Wybacz mą śmiałość, o pani, ale jak weszłaś w posiadanie tego przedmiotu? Cesarzowa spojrzała przez chwilę pytająco, ale po chwili wróciła do swojego typowego, radosnego wyrazu twarzy. - Otóż, znalazłam go gdy przybyłam na tę wyspę lata temu. Podarował mi go pewien Skakdi, który stwierdził, że przyniesie mi szczęście. Cóż, chyba miał rację, skoro stałam się cesarzową i rządzę do tej pory - uśmiechnęła się. Arkoth odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wtem muzyka stała się gwałtowniejsza. Korzystając z podzielnej uwagi, dostrzegł, że partnerzy w tańcu zbliżyli się do siebie. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Przybliżył się więc do Zephii, tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się tuż obok jej, nad barkiem. Cesarzowa nie zdziwiła się, w końcu tego wymagał następny etap tańca. Toa Cienia skupił wzrok, patrząc przez szybę okna. Po chwili dostrzegł błysk lunety. Uśmiechnął się. Czas rozpocząć kolejny etap planu. Upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na niego specjalnej uwagi, otworzył swoje trzecie oko, które zabłysnęło wśród światła lamp. ◊ ◊ ◊ Bobo bawił się jakąś monetą, przerzucając ją między palcami. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd Arkoth wszedł na bankiet. Matoranowi zaczęło się powoli nudzić. W końcu usłyszał czyiś głos. - Trzecie Oko daje znak - powiedział znudzonym głosem jakiś Toa. - Rozchmurz się, Acedia. Wreszcie będzie coś do oglądania - powiedziała wysoka Toa o nienagannych kształtach. - W końcu! Ile można kazać nam czekać! - zakrzyknął jakiś Makuta. - Spokój, Ira. I tak przecież nie będziemy brać w tym udziału - uciszyła go Luxuria, wspomniana Toa. Upewniając się, że Makuta opanował emocje, wyciągnęła zza pazuchy jakiś kulisty przedmiot. Obiekt po chwili zaczął świecić. - To ja, Luxuria. Oko otwarte - rzuciła hasłem. - Spuśćcie ogary. - Zrozumiałem - odezwał się głos z wnętrza kuli. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth spędził kilka ostatnich chwil na rozmowie i tańcu z cesarzową. Nagle szyby w oknach popękały. Muzyka ucichła gwałtownie, goście przestali tańczyć. Toa Cienia, widząc, że sielanka minęła, szybko zakrył trzecie oko. Zephia rozejrzała się. Wtem w oknach zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze postacie. Cuchnące, wyglądające jak karykatury osobników różnych ras, ze świecącymi, wybałuszonymi ślepiami. Po kilku minutach na sali było już ich z kilka tuzinów. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarska straż pojawiła się chwilę po nich. Trzech z nich odciągnęło cesarzową od niego i otoczyło w obronie. Zephia zdawała się nie potrzebować ochrony. Po chwili przybysze zaczęli atakować gości. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać z sali, ale intruzi zaczęli pojawiać się także przez frontowe drzwi. Zostało im więc krycie się pod stołami, czy schodami. Ci, którzy potrafili walczyć, stanęli do walki. Arkoth zmrużył oczy. Wtem jeden napastnik rzucił się na niego, uderzając pięścią. Toa jednak zablokował rękę, po czym wyłamał ją. Agresor ryknął straszliwie. Przysuwając go bliżej, Arkoth gwałtownym ruchem nogi odbił mu kość z jednego kolana, powodując, że intruz upadł na drugie. Toa od razu schwytał go za głowę i skręcił kark. Następny, tym razem z lewej. Uzbrojony w miecz. Karykatura machnęła mieczem w linii poziomej, Arkoth jednak schylił się i natychmiastowo skontrował, wykręcając napastnikowi nadgarstek i przebijając pierś jego własnym ostrzem. Upewniając się, że wróg nie żyje, wysunął klingę z truchła. Miecz. Przydatna rzecz. Następnych dwóch. Arkoth jedynie westchnął. Jeden z nożami, drugi z toporem. Priorytet - ten drugi. Topornik zamachnął się do góry i ciął w dół. Toa odsunął się na bok, po czym jednym zwinnym machnięciem skrócił go o głowę. Nożownik nie zdążył zaatakować, Arkoth gwałtownym cięciem pozbawił go dłoni, zaś zdecydowanym sztychem życia. Kropelki krwi spływające z klingi ubrudziły podłogę. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie, patrząc na rozpłachtane truchła powalonych wrogów i kałuże krwi. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarzowa była eskortowana do bocznego wyjścia. Toa syknął. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Korzystając z panującego chaosu, otworzył trzecie oko i wystrzelił wiązkę lasera w kolumnę. Ta zawaliła się prosto na Zephię i jej ochroniarzy. Cesarzowa nie zdawała się śmiertelnie ucierpieć, większe gruzy ją ominęły. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć o jej strażnikach, ale cóż, nie obchodzili go. Toa gwałtownie ruszył w kierunku Zephii, tnąc po drodze kilku wrogów. Zephia otworzyła oczy. To niespodziewane zawalenie się kolumny zwaliło ją z nóg. W przenośni i dosłownie. Rozglądnęła się. Jej ochroniarze nie przeżyli zmiażdżenia. Odwróciła wzrok od rozrzuconych fragmentów mięsa, utopionych w brunatnej krwi. Nagle stanął nad nią jeden z agresorów, sycząc i wijąc długawym językiem. W dłoni ściskał włócznię, którą gotowy był przebić głowę cesarzowej. Zephia próbowała dobyć miecza jednego z jej ochroniarzy, ale jej bliższa ręka utkwiła pod pozostałościami kolumny. Mimo to próbował i próbowała. Nawet jeśli miała wyrwać sobie rękę, by chwycić broń, nawet jeśli miała odrąbać sobie nogę, zrobiłaby to, by zabić to paskudztwo. Nie mogła zostawić swoich ludzi samych. Wtem tors karykatury przebił miecz. Spoglądając w kierunku, z którego został rzucony, dostrzegła biegnącego Arkotha. Toa naskoczył na włócznika, i chwytając ostrze, rozerwał jego pancerz i mięso. Trzewia wypłynęły wraz z juchą na zewnątrz, brudząc płaszcz Arkotha. Tak głęboka rana wydawała się jednak nic nie znaczyć dla przeciwnika, więc Toa odrzucił miecz i kciukami zmiażdżył oczy i oczodoły istoty, docierając aż do mózgu. Gdy bestia przestała się trząść w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach, Arkoth wyciągnął palce z wnętrza łba i odrzucił zwłoki. Trzecie Oko rozejrzał się. Walki zaczynały ustawać, najwidoczniej sława cesarskiej straży nie była przesadzona. No i wspomogli ją waleczni goście. Ci, kryjący się pod stołami i trzęsący ze strachu, pewnie też wspierali ich mentalnie. Albo siebie, kto wie. Arkoth skierował się do cesarzowej i zaczął odrzucać gruz. - Wszystko w porządku, o pani? Nie jesteś ciężko ranna? - Nie, w porządku. Wydaje mi się, że mam złamaną nogę, może też kilka żeber. Ale poza tym, jest dobrze. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć o moich strażnikach. - Spojrzała smutno na zmiażdżone zwłoki ochroniarzy. - Okropny koniec. Odrzucając już gruz, trzymający cesarzową, Arkoth objął ją jedną ręką za plecy, a drugą za nogi, po czym podniósł. Zephia wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana. Toa dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej. Ta odwróciła wzrok. Po chwili podbiegł do nich jeden z cesarskich strażników. Odpowiednio żegnając się, Toa oddał Zephię w jego ręce. Rozejrzał się. Walka szybko minęła i już przechodzili do sprzątania. Niektórzy goście nie mogli znieść widoku trupów i przysiedli przy stole w kącie, gdzie już zajmował się nimi jeden z medyków. Arkoth postanowił wykorzystać chwilę nieuwagi obecnych i opuścił salę. ◊ ◊ ◊ Bobo znudziła się już zabawą monetą, więc schował ją do kieszeni. Po chwili dostrzegł nadchodzącego Arkotha, ubrudzonego krwią. Reszta obecnych także go dostrzegła. - I jak, szefie? - zapytał obojętnie Acedia, wpatrując się przymrużonymi oczyma. Toa uśmiechnął się, po czym otworzył dłoń. Obecni spoglądnęli na to, co w niej skrywał. Na ręku spoczywał łańcuch z przyczepionym do niego czerwonym kryształem. - Wszystko zgodnie z planem - powiedział, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni wolną dłonią. W drugim ręku zacisnął kolejny, bliźniaczo podobny kryształ, podobnie urwany jak ten, który właśnie zdobył. Z pasją w oczach zbliżył oba do siebie. Jaskrawy blask pojawił się wraz z głośnym świstem powietrza. Gdy hałas ustał, kryształy były już połączone. - Szefie, nie szkoda ci było tych wszystkich ludzi? - zapytała Luxuria. - To i tak tylko trupy, mogę znaleźć sobie nowe. Uśmiechając się szeroko, Arkoth wykorzystał łańcuch i zawiesił go na swojej szyi. Toa westchnął głęboko. - Niezależnie od wroga, to ja jestem tym, który triumfuje - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozdział IX Riyen machnął ręką, odbijając kolejny atak Strady. Nadwyrężone mięśnie płonęły z bólu, ale nad tym się nie zastanawiał. Teraz ważne było, by zablokować każdy następny cios. Bólem mógł zająć się później. - Za wolno. Za sztywno! Nie słyszał jej. Nie chciał. Musiał ją tylko dotknąć. I tyle. - Twoje reakcje są opóźnione. Ledwo się powstrzymuję, by nie uciąć ci ręki. Drugiej. Syknął. Ten komentarz, mimowolnie, do niego dotarł. Chciał zetrzeć jej ten triumfalny wyraz z twarzy. Skupił się. Starał się obserwować każdy jej ruch. Wyprowadziła sztych. Tym razem, zamiast blokować, uskoczył w bok i machnął ramieniem w poziomym cięciu. Ruch ten zaskoczył ją, lecz nie na tyle, by została przez to trafiona. Odbijając stopy od ziemi, uskoczyła przed ciosem i kopnęła go w twarz. Riyen postawił kilka kroków w tył i zamrugał gwałtownie, pozbywając się nieprzyjemnego uczucia od uderzenia. Zaklął w myślach. Widział ten ruch. Gdyby miał drugą rękę, mógłby go zablokować. Cholera. Ta słabość, poczucie straty i bezsilności, przytłaczały go. - W trakcie walki, myśl tylko o walce! Myślał. Cały czas. Cięcie pionowe z góry. Blok. Zablokowanie ostrza. Możliwa kontra kopnięciem. Nie. Wróć. Cięcie. Unik. Kopniak z kolana. Też nie. Cios. Odskok. Wyprowadzony sztych. Ból. Zdecydowanie nie. Czas zwolnił. Co nie znaczy, że nie mijał. Ostrze kierowało się powoli w dół. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Zdecydował. Brzdęk metalu rozniósł się echem po sali. Strada uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gotowa do ciosu nogą. Wtem Tenebris puścił ostrze i odskoczył w bok. Cisza odleciała, rzucona na fali powietrza, a miecz Strady uderzył o piach. Zaskoczona Toa nie zdążyła uciec, a Riyen zbliżył pięść do niej... ...po czym pstryknął ją w jej czoło. Zdziwiona kobieta spojrzała na niego, w ogóle się nie ruszając. Tertium uśmiechnął się. - Wygrałem. Strada zmrużyła jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie, lecz po chwili zmrużyła też drugie, i westchnęła. - Niech ci będzie. Chociaż w normalnej walce odrąbałabym ci tego palca - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Z całą ręką. - Co najwyżej całym przedramieniem. W takiej pozycji nie miałabyś wygodnego kąta do cięcia. - No tak - uśmiechnęła się, po czym wstała. - Coraz lepiej ci idzie. Gdybyśmy walczyli na poważnie, może pożyłbyś z kilka minut. Riyen uśmiechnął się blado na jej komentarz i podszedł, by wziąć Ciszę i zaczepić na plecach. - Powinieneś sprawić sobie jakąś osłonę, pokrowiec. - Strada spojrzała na broń swojego ucznia, komentując. Tenebris podążył wzrokiem za jej, dostrzegając jedynie czubek rękojeści. Wzruszył ramionami, bądź raczej ramieniem. Skinąwszy się swojej nauczycielce, skierował się do wyjścia. Strada odprowadziła go wzrokiem, a gdy zniknął za drzwiami, zakręciła swoim mieczem wokół dłoni, po czym schowała go do pochwy, zamieszczonej przy pasie. Araki, widząc, że dzisiejsza sesja dobiegła końca, podszedł do Toa, podając jej ręcznik. Strada uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie potrzebowała go, ale Matoranin lubił czuć się potrzebny. Nawet w tak banalnych sprawach. - I jak, pani Strado? - zapytał Araki. Toa spojrzała na niego pytająco. - I jak mu idzie? - Hmm... - Kobieta uniosła wzrok do góry, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Jest gwałtowniejszy, bardziej analityczny. Widać, że podniósł się z tego dołka, który towarzyszył mu jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Obserwuje otoczenie i przeciwnika, przewiduje i ocenia każdą możliwość, jak to miało miejsce przed chwilą - przerwała, biorąc łyk wody, którą wraz z ręcznikiem przyniósł jej Araki. - Tymi umiejętnościami nadrabia brak ręki. Wyprzedza przeciwnika z ruchami. Cóż, nauczyłam go sporo różnych kombinacji podstawowych ciosów, reszta to praktyczna nauka podczas sparingów. Jak widać, opłaciło się. Matoranin spojrzał, zaskoczony. Dawno nie widział, aby pani Strada opowiadała o kimś z uśmiechem na twarzy. Widocznie czuła, że robi coś dobrego. Że odpłaca to, czego dopuściła się kiedyś. I choć Araki wiedział i cały czas próbował ją przekonać, że to był wypadek, albo, że to było konieczne, Stradę zdawały się przytłaczać poczucie winy i sumienie. Gdy spotkali Riyena i zajęli się nim, początkowo nie chciała go trenować. Wydawało się, że rzuciła ostrze na bok, że już nigdy go nie podniesie i nie stanie do walki. Ale coś ją do tego przekonało. Może ranny Toa przypominał jej jego. Araki wzruszył ramionami. Nie znał odpowiedzi, i jeśli rozumiał Stradę tak dobrze jak mu się wydawało, prawdopodobnie szybko nie pozna. Żegnając się odpowiednio, wrócił do jednej ze swoich pracowni, by oddać się zajęciu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen usiadł na łóżku. Był już w swym pokoiku, nad karczmą Guska. Musiał przyznać, że materac był niezwykle wygodny, nie dawał uczucia sztywności, ni twardości. Głęboko westchnął, relaksując mięśnie po ciężkim treningu. Cóż, tym razem udało mu się ją trafić. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, zupełnie jakby ją pokonał w równej walce. Chociaż wiedział, że na to nie było szans. Na razie. Sięgnął do wnętrza niewielkiej szafki nocnej, usytuowanej obok łoża. Ze środka wyciągnął sporą, podniszczoną książkę. Stęchlizna zdążyła już zaniknąć, cóż, cały wcześniejszy dzień wietrzył pomieszczenie. Spojrzał na okładkę, mrużąc oczy. Nen interius. To właśnie głosiła początkowa strona. Riyen zadrżał. Nie czytał jeszcze środka, wolał z tym poczekać, aż zniesie zapach księgi. Mimo, iż ta rzecz w gruncie rzeczy nie żyła, Tenebris denerwował się, jakby miała nagle ożyć i mu zagrozić. Tertium machnął gwałtownie głową na boki, strzepując zmartwienia z głowy, i bez słowa zabrał się do lektury. Pierwsza strona. Początkowo dostrzegał szereg sztywnych znaków, układanych w literackie węże, dopiero po chwili tworzone przez nie litery, a następnie słowa, zaczęły układać się w spójną i sensowną całość. Układ wyrazów przypominał skomplikowany poemat, był sztywno prosty, tworząc ścianę tekstu. Ciemności nie można odrzucić. Ciemności nie można się wyprzeć. Ciemności nie można się pozbyć. Można ją jedynie zaakceptować, stłumić wewnątrz siebie łańcuchami światła i moralnego dobra. Ale czym jest dobro? Co ono znaczy? Czy ono cokolwiek znaczy? Czym jest dobro i zło? Ciemność i światło? Odpowiedź jest tylko jedna - konfliktem. Nieustanną wojną dóbr moralnych i sensem egzystencji. Po co walczysz? Za co walczysz? Za co tak bardzo chcesz walczyć i umierać? Zło zabija dobro, będąc pewnym, że to co czynią, jest poprawne. Dobro zabija zło, posuwając się do jego własnych taktyk. Ostatecznie, co jest dobre, a co złe? Jaki ma sens istnienia tego wszystkiego? Czy cokolwiek ma sens? Jaki sens masz ty? Jaki sens mam ja? A słysząc to wszystko, odpowiedział, "Wszystko co istnieje, powstało w jakimś celu. Nie można mówić o bezsensowności egzystencji. Każde życie jest święte." Sens jest jedynie granicą rozsądku, a szaleństwa. Bardzo cienką i bardzo kruchą. Gdy ją przełamiesz, co się stanie? Przewidziałem wszystko, co się wydarzy. Widziałem rzeczy, które nie śniły się najlepszym bajarzom. Słyszałem tyle dźwięków, których nie wychwyci najdoskonalszy muzyk. A tu, w tej księdze, opisałem rzeczy, o jakich nie pisali najwięksi kronikarze. A gdy zrozumiałem wszystko wokół mnie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że życie jest tylko pustą, czystą stroną, i na niej mogę spisać cokolwiek tylko zechcę. Przepowiedziałem wszystko, co miało miejsce i mieć będzie. Widziałem przerażającą przyszłość. Ale nie jestem w stanie jej powstrzymać. I choć kartka wciąż jest pusta, a ja nadal mam pióro, jeszcze mokre od atramentu, nie nadpiszę Przeznaczenia. Nie jestem w stanie go zmienić. Nie, nie chcę go zmieniać. Nie zamierzam nawet próbować. Wszystko spłonie w pochłaniającej życie pożodze. Wszystko utonie w morzu łez. Wszystko przepadnie w wewnętrznej ciemności. ◊ ◊ ◊ Ashad westchnął, polerując jeden ze swoich karabinów. Jechali właśnie na Kikanalo, niczym jedno stado, kierujące się na wypas. Dhegor stał na czele, najlepiej zorientowany w terenie. Shiva, hiperaktywna Toa, pytała się od czasu do czasu, czy daleko jeszcze. Turaga cierpliwie znosił te pytania, tak bardzo, że nawet najemnik był pod wrażeniem. W każdym razie, ostatnie pytanie zadała kilka minut temu, w odpowiedzi uzyskała "kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt kio". Mężczyzna westchnął. Nie dlatego, że sam się niecierpliwił, bo przez lata doświadczenia nauczył się znosić takie monotonne warunki, ale dlatego, że praktycznie nie wiedział, dlaczego się tam kierują. Jako najemnik preferował konkrety, zresztą tak najczęściej wyglądały jego zlecenia. Teraz czuł się, jakby wędrował w nieznane. Dostrzegając, że lufa karabinu nie może bardziej błyszczeć, odłożył go i zaczął rozglądać się z nudów. Shiva miotała się na różne strony, obserwując otoczenie. Pewnie szukała czegoś ciekawego. Ashadowi aż zrobiło się szkoda jej Kikanalo, które musiało znosić jej podskoki. Theora w spokoju trzymała za lejce zwierzaka, siedząc na wyprostowanej pozycji i patrząc się w przestrzeń przed sobą. A wydawało mu się, że on to cierpliwie znosi. Musiał oddać jej hołd za zachowanie spokoju w tej kolejce monotonii. Dhegor odwrócił sie do swych towarzyszy. Widząc zachowanie Shivy, uśmiechnął się tylko pobłażliwie. Dostrzegając to, Ashad powtówrzył jego czynność. - Już niedaleko. Według mapy, zostało tylko kilkanaście kio do najbliższego miasteczka, Persylii - powiedział, po czym skierował się do Shivy. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze? Zapytana Toa wystawiła język w delikatnym uśmiechu i pomasowała się po potylicy, udając zawstydzenie. Czujnym okiem Ashad dostrzegł, że Theora uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Najemnik westchnął. Tym razem jednak z ulgą i spokojem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32